Fossil Fighters: Legend of the Gifted One
by Blue Dragon 77
Summary: "Fossil Fighting is for those who truly love their Vivosaurs." When 18 year old Joshua finally gets the chance to fulfill his dream of being a Fossil Fighter, he and Todd decide to enter the Caliosteo Cup. And along with his Dimetrodon partner Liza, they will soon find that that they both have a special, and extremely rare gift. One that may just save the World.
1. Chapter 1 (07-18 13:49:08)

Fossil Fighters: Legend of the Gifted One: By Blue Dragon 77.

[Hello everybody! And welcome to a Brand New story of mine. There are many games I love, Pokémon being the main, but I've always had a fondness for Fossil Fighters. The thought of Dinosaurs from the ancient past coming back to wage battles of intense ferocity! Simply awesome!]

[This is set in the game Fossil Fighters Champions.]

[This is a story that was meant as a way of getting over some stress. I have quite a few chapters already done, but with a little case of Writers Block, and a few personal problems, both DragonMon, and Fnaf: Dragon Style are gonna take a little more time. So why not upload a story I've already written a few chapters about?]

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything affiliated with Fossil Fighters, this is a story simply made to entertain.

Warning: This Story may contain various errors, whether they be punctuational, spelling, etc. If you do not like stories that contain these errors, please move on to a different story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Josh's PoV)

It was a beautiful sight, birds flying freely into the sky as the wind gently blew through the mountains, it was times like these that made me appreciate all that nature has to offer. Nature was always beautiful, it immediately calmed me down when I had my temper tantrums in the past.

And this peace was so worth coming here for. This Summer Vacation is going to be perfect.

"Hey Joshua! How long are you gonna stand there and stare at the scenery, huh?" A loud voice called out to me.

"Not very long apparently!" I yelled as I lightly jogged over to the source of the voice; my best friend, Todd.

"Quit stalling and get over here Josh!" He yelled impatiently.

As I finally made my way back to the trail, I saw Todd standing there, arms crossed, and having an annoyed expression on his face.

"I'm here! Don't get your undies in a bunch." I said as I stopped in front of him.

"Ready to see if the rumors are true?" He asks with excitement.

"What Rumors?" I asked confused. "If they were about the scenery being beautiful, they're absolutely true."

"Come on! We went over this a few days ago! The rumors of Vivosaurs living at the peak of these mountains! Those rumors! I mean, surely you remembered right?!" He started ranting.

"Give me a break man, So I temporarily forgot, it happens to all of us." I said casually.

"Yeah sure, makes me wonder if you even care to pay attention sometimes." Todd said shaking his head. "Now come on! We're not leaving until one of us gets a wild Vivosaur of our own!" Todd pumped his hand in the air at the thought of owning one of the giant colossal beasts, and I couldn't blame him, because I was just as excited as he was, if not more.

"Race you to the top!" Todd yelled as he sprinted ahead.

"Hey! No fair!" I yelled as I ran after him, "that's cheating!"

"You snooze, you lose!" He yelled while laughing, leaving me to enjoy the large dust cloud he left behind.

As we both ran up to the top, I found I was still far slower than he was, even though I was on the track team for four years, Todd seemed to get faster as the days went by!

"...Hey! I don't see any Vivosaurs here! Somebody must've been lying to me!" He said as he searched every possible direction, lifting rocks and checking bushes. After looking for about ten minutes, there still wasn't a single sign of any Vivosaurs.

"I don't get it. Where are they?" He scratched his head.

I gave a low sigh and shook my head. "They probably aren't going to come out if you just run around like a headless chicken." I stated.

"So what am I supposed to-"

*STOMP*

"Wh-what was that?!" Todd stuttered.

*THUMP*

"I don't know, but I don't think it has anything to do with my magazine subscription." I said cautiously.

*STOMP* *GRAAAAAAHHH*

Just as we were about to back up, something burst through the foliage. A giant Dinosaur ran out and roared loudly, snarling angrily, showing us both its mouth of sharp, deadly teeth, once it locked its eyes on us, it began charging at us!

"Th-that's an...Allosaurus!" Todd yelled. The Allosaurus was huge! Dwarfing us completely as it got closer! The Vivosaur had a deep blue color, with white patterns all over its body.

"Then let's not stand around and become Dino Food! Ruuuun!" I grabbed Todd's wrist and pulled him after me as we tried to escape the clutches of the angry Dinosaur.

As we ran, we found that we were barely making progress! Each step we ran, the Allosaurus ran two extra, he was growling deeply, snapping his large jaws in an attempt to grab us, we tried to run faster, but at this rate, neither of us were going to make it...

"I don't wanna die! I haven't even become a Fossil Fighter yet!" Todd yelled as the Allosaurus gained some ground.

"Don't worry, at least if we die, we can have something cool etched into our tombstones." I tried to lighten the mood with a joke, but it had the opponent effect of what I was expecting.

"That is not helping Josh!" Todd glared at me.

"Hey wait! Is it me or the Allosaurus slowing down?" I said looking behind myself.

It was actually slowing down, and when we both looked ahead, we both could see why. We had to stop running because if we didn't, we'd have both ran off a cliff. The Allosaurus wore what appeared to be a smirk, walking slowly towards us, knowing that we didn't have the guts to jump off the cliff, even so, we backed as far as we could, even if it was only a couple of inches.

Me and Todd both shared a gulp of terror as the beast stalked towards us...

*SHIEEEEEEE*

We both looked behind us and saw something, a large yellow bird-like creature with blue stripes came soaring our way, it had a long beak that could probably pierce our skin like paper.

"Eeeeek! It's a Pteradon!" Todd screeches as it flew by, while we were frozen in place, we heard someone yell at us, He was very reminiscent of a cowboy from the west, a neat cowboy hat sat on his head, and a large Pickaxe was strapped to his back. "Jump on! Both of ya!" He held out his hand as his Pteradon drifted a little closer.

"H-huh?!" Todd squeaked out. I just stared at the man with my mouth agape.

"Get a move on now!" The man yelled louder.

"But-" Todd started to say as I cut him off. I snapped out of my daze, and grabbed his wrist again, and jumped towards the mystery man in hopes that he wouldn't yank his hand back and let us fall.

He managed to grab my wrist, and with a grunt of effort, he pulled us both up and seated us on the large Pterodactyl.

*GRAAAAAAHHH*

As we flew towards the bottom of the mountain, the Allosaurus gave an angry roar to the air as we got away, but apparently he wouldn't have that. The Allosaurus growled and jumped off the cliff, its feet easily grappling the mountainside as it skied down to where we were going to land.

"Yeehaw! Hold on tight pards!" The man yelled as the Pteradon suddenly went in for a nosedive, accelerating rapidly towards the dirt and rocks below. Todd and I both held onto each other and the Pteradon's skin as the speed started to lift us up, but in one split second, the Pteradon spread it's wings and drifted gently downwards, our fear went away when we opened our eyes and saw we were close to land.

"You alright there folks?" He asked as the large Pterodactyl landed calmly on the ground.

"... Yeah..." Todd and I both breathed out.

As we walked to get the feeling back into our legs, the Pteradon glowed a vibrant white, and disappeared from sight. I looked at the man's belt, and saw him place a small Yellow disk in his pocket.

"OH MY GOSH!" Todd screeched in my ear, causing me to recoil in pain.

"Y-you're Joe!" Todd stuttered out with a large smile on his face.

The man apparently named Joe nodded his head with a smile of his own, and said "yep, that's me. Surprised you know my handle, kid.

"Of course I know you! You're the greatest Fossil Fighter in the world! Your skills are the stuff of Legends!... You're Joe Wildwest! Oh wow! I can't believe I'm actually talking to you, this is officially the best day of my life!... I must sound like a real nerd huh?" He finished his explanation with a light blush on his face.

*STOMP* *GRAAAAWL*

"Eeeek! That things coming to find us!" Todd yelled as he hid behind Joe, shaking like a leaf.

Joe walked forward with an unreadable expression on his face. "That Allosaurus is madder than a nest full'a hornets. We can't let it leave the mountain perimeter riled up like that, or folks'll be in a heap'a trouble." He said seriously.

"Ain't no other choice. We need to subdue him in a Fossil battle." Joe said with a nod oh his head.

Joe looked to Todd and asked him, "how about it small fry? You think you're up for it?"

Todd looked stunned beyond belief as Joe continued, "I'll even lend ya one'a my Dino Medals for the fight. So how about it?"

"I-I-I-I-" Todd suddenly doubled over and groaned loudly. "Oooooooooh! My stomach! It huuuurrrrttttssss so badly! It must've been that rotten banana I ate this morning. ... Yeah, that's it. Ooooooooh!"

I couldn't believe he was actually still using that fake stomach ache trick again! This is the one thing that I dislike about Todd, whenever something bad or slightly scary happens, he clutches his stomach and fakes being in pain, just to get out of most of the problems. And Joe looked like he was actually buying his ridiculous act!

'But why is he doing that now? He should be happy that his idol asked him to do something as big as this for him'. I thought to myself.

"Oooooooooh, you're gonna have to fight in my place Joshua... Ooooooh!" He "groaned" again.

Joe seemed completely puzzled, but bought it regardless, he turned to me and said "Well, guess I'll be lending you my Dino Medal instead."

"Wha-" I barely got a sentence out when he suddenly put four things in front of my face.

"I got four of 'em, so just take one that strikes yer fancy." He said as he held up four of the same disks, similar to the one he put in his pocket. One was Red, one was Yellow, another was Green, and the last one was Blue.

"The Green one's called Aerosteon, This is one that has High Attack and overpowers his foes with his sharp claws.

He pointed to the Blue disk and said. "This is the Toba Titanosaur, it's one'a your more fashionable types. And very fast-growing."

Next was the Yellow one. "This one's called the Tsintaosaurus, he's a backup-type Vivosaur that has nice support skills.

And finally, the Red one. "And last on the list is the Dimetrodon, she's a tricky technical type that confounds foes with special skills." Joe concluded.

"That's all she wrote. Now pick yerself a Vivosaur!" He said cheerfully.

*GRRRAAAAAHHH* The roar of the Allosaurus echoed through the air, along with a savage growl accompanying it.

"And I'd suggest choosin' quickly now, before he gets to us." Joe said with a slight smirk.

I grabbed the red one at random without hesitation. The growls got louder as the Allosaurus found us, stomping closer in an attempt to attack. Joe nudged me forward to where I was only about twenty feet away, I didn't even know what to do, and Joe must've caught on, "Just throw the medal. The rest will happen on its own."

I nodded shakily, and threw the red medal like a baseball, and watched as the bright light made the Allosaurus stop in it's tracks. In front of me now was a large red lizard with a large fan of skin jetting from her back, and two long zigzag patterns ran down from the middle of her back to her stomach.

They stared at each other for only a moment, and both growled angrily.

"Alright Pard, the Fossil Battle is about ready to commence. Just stick to the tips I give ya, and yer golden." Joe said confidently.

When the Battle started a small screen appeared in front of me, it showed a lot of text but showed me some random panels that had my Vivosaur's name on it.

Name: Dimetro

HP:78/78

Stats: 24 Atk, 12 Def, 43 Acc, 14 Spd

Rank: 2

Range: Mid-Range

Ability: FP Absorb

Support Effects (Applied to enemy AZ): /-0 Atk, /-0 Def, -13 Acc, -13 Spd

Moves: Dimetro Fang

"You should see a screen in front of you now." Joe said with a stone face. I looked at it and nodded back to him.

"What is your Speed Stat?" Joe asked.

Uh...14.

"And the Allosaurus'?" He asked again.

...9.

"Then you have the first move pard. Just select the attack button on the screen, choose which Vivosaur- Dimetro in this case -and choose which move ta use, select the move, and attack away, be careful which move ya choose pard, because Vivosaurs can only attack once per turn... With some exceptions."

"Now have Dimetrodon attack the Allosaurus." He finished.

"Wait! Why isn't the Allosaurus attacking now?" I asked confused. The Allosaurus was just standing in place, growling lightly.

Joe smiled and explained. "It isn't his turn. When you enter a Fossil Battle, the Vivosaurs that have the highest combined Speed go first. So the opponent can't attack you directly, they can only take the attack or try and dodge. Think ya got it now?" He asked.

"Uh okay... Dimetro? Attack Allosaurus with Dimetro Fang!" I yelled.

Dimetro growled and ran at the Allosaurus and snapped her fangs at its legs, latching on and causing it to stumble and growl.

I saw the screen display that Dimetro did 33 Damage... Neat!

"Now when yer Vivosaur attacks, you press the little square with the "X" and end your turn." Joe instructed.

I ended my turn when Allosaurus started swinging its leg back and forth. Dimetro had no choice but to let go so she wouldn't be smashed into pudding. The Allosaurus growled and ran at Dimetro with jaws open wide. The attack was called "Allo Fang."

"Get out of there Dimetro!" I yelled.

Dimetro slid to the side, avoiding the bite, but didn't account for its tail swinging around, Dimetro didn't get a chance to dodge said tail, and it slammed into her, I saw on the screen that the attack did 14 damage, not that much, but Dimetro winced slightly at the pain.

"That looked like a nasty attack there pard, but if you want to win, you need strategy, an opportunity to attack will present itself, but the opponent can learn to adapt to the style of battle you have." Joe explained once more.

I nodded, and tried to think; 'so if the enemy can adapt, that means we may have to outsmart it. It doesn't look all that smart, but I'm gonna try and surprise it... But how though? What can I... Wait a second... That just might work!'

"Dimetro! Run towards the Allosaurus, and use your tail to launch yourself into the air!" Dimetro looked back at me in what appeared to be confusion, but went along with what I said.

Dimetro once again ran towards the slightly immobile Allosaurus and slammed her tail into the ground, causing her to become airborne. "Now latch on to its body, and use Dimetro Fang again!" I called.

Dimetro used her claws to grip the Allosaurus' thigh and harshly bit into the blue and white skin. The screen showed a flashing number saying 43. The Allosaurus roared out in agony, and tried to fall forward in an attempt to crush her! "Dimetro! Unlatch from it, and crawl away!" I said with excitement coursing through me.

Dimetro unlatched herself from the Allosaurus' thigh and shuffled her body safely away, the Allosaurus was now laying on the ground, seemingly unconscious, but it certainly surprised me as it got up! I expected another attack, but instead, it just snorted and decided to glow brightly, and once that was over, the Allosaurus was on the ground in a disk... And then the Battle ended.

"Hot Dang! The Allosaurus seems to have settled back down!" Joe said with a bright smile.

The screen went away, and Dimetro returned to her medal in a loud victorious growl. Which flew back into my hand.

Joe was beaming as he patted my back saying, "that Allosaurus finally calmed down and went back into his Dino Medal. Nice Job small fry! You did real good."

"You ran that Fossil Battle like a pro! You're so awesome Josh!" Todd cheered me on.

"Oh! What about your stomach ache huh? Where did that go?!" I asked as I took a few steps forward.

"Uh... L-let's not worry about that right now, who even cares am I right?" Todd said nervously.

Joe walked over to the medal on the ground, and picked it up. "This Allosaurus was abandoned by some cruel Fighter. Reckon that's why he had his shorts in a bunch. Vivosaurs need to be with Fossil Fighters they know they can trust. If they're abandoned, then they go feral and their true nature emerges. That's why I'm here. The Fighters Association asked me to round up some rouge Vivosaurs."

"It was no problem Joe! We were happy to help!" Todd said quickly with a large smile.

"Except you didn't really do anything Todd." I said cockily.

"Aw shucks. Where are my manners? You know this already, but I'm Joe Wildwest, and I'm a Fossil Fighter." Joe introduced with a hand held out.

I took his hand and introduced myself as well, "Name's Joshua, but I like to go by the alias... Dragon."

"And M-my n-n-name's Todd... Me and Josh always cheer for you on TV, Josh and I are best friends." Todd said while putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Our dream is to become great Fossil Fighters, just like you!" He continued.

Joe let out a loud encouraging laugh and said to us, "Aw shucks, You small fries are gonna make me blush. But y'all oughta aim just a bit higher. Don't try to be as good as me. ...Try to be BETTER! Well, I s'pose I should think about seeing you two home, but I ain't quite done with my job yet." He said lightly.

"Oh yeah! Here! It's your Dino Medal you lent me." I held out the Red-rimmed medal in my hand towards his hand.

"Aw bacon! I durn near forgot about that medal I lent ya!" Joe said, while stroking his chin. "Tell ya what, Joshua. What say you keep that medal as my way of saying thanks for the help ya lent me?" He said with a smile.

We both went wide eyed as his words repeated in my head. "You... You mean it?" I asked shakily.

"Yep, its yers free and clear." Joe said while smirking.

"If only my stupid stomach hadn't started hurting..." Todd mumbled to himself.

"Let me tell ya somethin' pards. If you love yer Vivosaurs and share their passion for Fossil Battles, then y'all can accomplish whatever you need yer mind to. And I truly look forward to the day ya both become proper Fossil Fighters. But for now, I gotta mosey on down the trail. Adios!" Joe bid his farewell as he walked off.

"Wow! We actually got advice from Joe Wildwest himself! Well, we don't have any other option now. We have to become Fossil Fighters!" Todd said determined.

"Yep. I just know I'll be a great Fossil Fighter... Just like Dad was back in his glory days." I said lightly.

"Yeah, I know you want it bad, but not as bad as me!" Todd exclaimed. "Next time we see Joe, We're gonna be full-fledged Fighters!" He finished.

"Yeah!" We both shot our hands in the air happily. This is already the best Summer Vacation ever!

(Two years later...) (Josh's PoV)

The feel of the air on my face, and the smell of the sea, this is an amazing feeling. I've never been on a helicopter in my life, but it is amazing! It's already been two years, and were both finally old enough to register as Fossil Fighters. I'm now 18, and so is Todd, puberty has been kind to both of us, I did have a bit of facial hair, which was pretty cool. Todd however, had none at all, much to his relief.

We didn't have any acne, which was a godsend, my voice was also slightly deeper than before, barely noticeable, but it's there. Todd's voice is more or less the same.

"I can't believe it's finally happening, Joshua! My heart is beating like a jackhammer! We're gonna be in Joe's very own tournament, the Caliosteo Cup! Although all the cool Fighters just call it the Cup for short." Todd explained bursting with anxiousness, and excitement.

"Yeah... Can you believe two years has already passed? It's kinda crazy seeing how far we've come huh buddy?" I asked Todd next to me as I stared at my Dimetrodon Dino Medal. 'Two long years since you've been with me Liza'. I thought to myself. My parents were absolutely ecstatic when I told them what had happened, although mom decided to scold me and Todd for agitating a wild Allosaurus, but she understood that I'd have never met Liza if things didn't happen that way.

Once everyone found out about Liza, the entire neighborhood wouldn't stop begging us to take pictures with her, pet her, babysit her, those sorts of things, Liza was the one girl I felt happy with, not in a romantic sort of way, but a "True Friend" sort of way, Liza was confident around Me, Todd, and my relatives, yet very shy around new people, just because we were staying home most of the summer, didn't mean we just got lazy, oh no.

We trained everyday with different tactics and tricks involving her Dimetro Fang Attack, Dad said that if she ranks up, she will learn new attacks, and her Support Effects would get stronger as well, but we would need to fight other Fossil Fighters to gain enough Points to Rank Up. Unfortunately, no Fossil Fighters lived anywhere in our general country except Dad, but he was retired, and retired Fossil Fighters can't award any points to anyone.

Dad was by far one of the Strongest Fossil Fighters in the world, almost as strong as Joe- or so he claimed -and has only lost to one Fighter. You see, years ago, there was a news report about a giant planet eating monster called Guhnash. Apparently some famous Fossil Fighter managed to destroy it by beating its three brains or something along those lines. But when Dad challenged him, he got creamed. He couldn't land a single hit against this guy, and when he lost, he said that maybe he was getting too old for Fossil Battles, and opted to leave the Fighting to the "more experienced generation."

He still has all of his Dino Medals, but he isn't allowed to battle with them, but they are allowed to be brought out and be played with.

I had become so invested in memories, that I had tuned out about 90% of what Todd was saying. "-And Joe would be amazed to know we made it through the preliminaries and immediately came here! What do you think Josh?" Todd asked me, most likely oblivious to the fact that I was unintentionally ignoring him.

"I'm sure Joe would be proud, we all worked hard, and in the end, our dream is about is to become a reality." I smiled as I gently rubbed Liza's Medal. "Hey Josh! I can see the Caliosteo Fossil Park! That's where the Cup's going to be!" I looked up and saw an island come into viewing distance, there were two other islands quite a ways away from the one we were heading to, but at this point, I was trembling with energy in my seat.

As the helicopter landed on the Heleport, Todd and I unstrapped our seatbelts and hopped out onto the stone pad beneath us. The helicopter started back up and flew off somewhere else.

A girl in a blue hat, blue dress skirt, and blue shoes was standing right in front of where we were standing.

"Welcome to Ribular Island, or Ribular Town as some call it, my name is Nancy." She introduced herself. "This park was founded by none other than Joe Wildwest himself, the superstar Fossil Fighter. This large park is composed of three islands near each other: Ribular Island, Cranial Isle, and Ilium Island. Visitors are welcome to excavate and revive as many Vivosaurs as they like. And of course, there's plenty of Fossil Fighting to be done."

I could feel Liza's Medal vibrate at the prospect of fighting other Fighters. I simply held my Medal in my hand and listened to the woman who was giving us the information. "But for now, please make your self at home here in lush, green, calm Ribular Town!"

*Beep-beep-boop!*

"This is an important public-service announcement from the Caliosteo Fossil Park. Registration for the Caliosteo Cup will be ending in a little while; somewhere around an hour. Fossil Fighters who still wish to register should check in at the Fighter Station immediately."

*Beep-beep-boop!*

Me and Todd shared a look and smiled; we were right on time! "We better hurry before they end the registration. Come on Josh!" Todd said as he hastily thanked Nancy for the info and ran towards the large building that said "Fighter Station."

As I was about to walk, Nancy stopped me "Before you go, there's something very important you need to know. If you end up in an unwanted Fossil Battle by any random people, just tell the girl behind the counter, and she'll make sure they'll be disqualified. We want Fossil Battling to be a relaxing experience, so we don't want to see any unnecessary violence. Understand?"

I nodded "Loud and clear Ma'am." I said as I jogged towards the large building in anticipation. 'I already know this is going to be an amazing time!'

{Game Saved}

[Well, there ends Chapter 1, how was it? If you enjoyed it, why not leave a review? Any constructive criticism and feedback is very much appreciated, while trolls and Flamers will be ignored.]

[Next Chapter will still be about getting the basics down, and some surprises for you! But expect a bit of humor here and there, maybe a bit of the *kissy kissy* stuff later in the story. Have a great day/night/afternoon!]


	2. Chapter 2

Fossil Fighters: Legend of the Gifted one: By Blue Dragon 77

[Hello all, how have you been doing as of late? Well sorry to say, I can't hear you right now since I'm all alone in my room, thinking about Sonic Mania Plus. So while I figure out how to scrape up the money to afford a Nintendo Switch, and a physical copy, please read on and enjoy.]

Disclaimer: This story is made to entertain, I'm not putting this here for profit.

Warning: This story may contain various errors, whether they be grammatical, spelling, etc. If you do not like stories that have these errors, please move on to a different story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter: 2

(Fighter Station) (Josh's PoV)

As I entered the large main building, I felt a twinge of excitement, and a blast of cool air jolt through my body, the inside of the Station was very nice looking, nice sky blue floor, some decorative plants here and there, and some couches to lounge about in. There was also a large vent pumping blissful cold air from the ceiling above the lounging couches.

"Heeeeey! Over here, Joshua!" I looked toward the direction that voice came from and saw Todd waving at me from across the room, standing in front of a counter with a woman waiting patiently.

I walked over to Todd, and the lady at the counter addressed us both. "Hello, Sirs. My name is Rhonda. I take it you want to register in the Caliosteo Cup?" She asked kindly.

Rhonda was wearing a red jacket, with matching pants, gloves, hat, and shoes. She also had a large ponytail that ran down to her shoulder blades.

"Yes ma'am." Todd and I both said respectfully.

"In that case, may I please have your names?" Rhonda asked as she took out a clipboard from under her counter.

"My name is Todd." Todd said cheerfully.

"Thank you!" Rhonda said as she scribbled something down on the clipboard, and turned to me, "and yours sir?" She had her pen at the ready.

"Joshua. But before you write that down, are you allowed to go under an alias?" I asked quickly.

"Well, yes, but we haven't had anyone using an alias since the birth of the "Crimson Zero." Rhonda said.

"Ah, so my dad was the only one that used an alias when he wasn't retired huh?" I mumbled to myself before getting back to the conversation. "So I can use one?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, what do you want your alias name to be?" Rhonda asked sweetly.

"Just "Dragon" will do." I said.

"Okay... Thank you very much, Joshua. Your alias and your qualification through the preliminaries has been confirmed. To the Fossil Staff, and the Staff Leader, you will be called by Joshua, and in a Fossil Battle, you will be known as Dragon. Do you accept this?" Rhonda asked with her pen hovering over her clipboard.

"Yes ma'am." I confirmed.

"Alright, now please wait here while I call one of the staff members to instruct you and get you up to speed with our facilities and rules." Rhonda said as she walked over to an old-fashioned dial phone sitting next to a modern computer monitor. Talk about class!

She spoke quickly into the phone as she began to type on the computer. Todd tapped my shoulder and said quietly, "can you believe it Josh? We're finally about to learn about being Fossil Fighters!"

"I know, but don't get too comfy, because Liza here is going to get us up to the top." I whispered back.

"We'll see which one is better in the Cup, I mean, it's not like we'll be fighting each other in the first round or something." Todd said casually.

"Of course not." I quickly replied as Rhonda stopped typing on the computer, and hung up the phone.

"Alright, a staff member should be here any second now." She said with a smile.

As of on cue, the door to the left of where Todd and I were standing opened. And out came a girl that wore a Bluish-Green outfit, hair that ended up splitting down the front of her shoulders. "Hey there! I'm Stella. I am the Staff Leader here on Ribular Island." She said walking over to us.

"You guys made it just in time! And since you did, We're gonna start this tour by visiting the most important place in this facility." Stella said as she walked over to a door to the right of where we were currently standing.

"The most important place? Where do you think that is, Joshua?" Todd quietly asked me.

"Don't know." Was my purely eloquent response.

As we walked through the self-opening door, we entered another large room, set up with all kinds of high-end technology. From machine panels that buzzed and beeped, to simple tubes that whirred loudly, Todd and I were so invested in seeing all this stuff in one place, that we had tuned out Stella's explanation.

*SNAP SNAP* "Hey!" Stella raised her voice. Gently startling us out of our daze. "Well, now that you're actually listening, time for me to repeat everything I just said." She told us with her arms crossed.

"Sorry ma'am, but we were distracted by all the technology in here. We'll try and keep our focus on you. Right Joshua?" Todd asked.

"Right. We're sorry about not listening." I said with a short bow of my head.

Stella smiled at what we said and restarted what she had told us, "this is the Cleaning Room, this is where you bring your Fossils in, and come out with new Vivosaurs, or new body parts to your Vivosaurs. This is the cleaning machine, it helps you, as the name implies, clean the Fossils you find." She points to a panel that looked like something out of a game.

"This is the Revival Machine, pretty self-explanatory, but I'll tell you anyway, mostly because its part of my job, this incredible machine can take the bones of Dinosaurs, and give them flesh and Intelligence once again! The Vivosaurs you revive will be with you through thick and thin, helping you conquer all your opponents and grinding them to dust under your feet! Hearing your foes beg for mercy while you eradicate everything that they have, destroying them, and reveling in their misery! Stella finished her speech with quick and heavy breaths, causing both Todd and I to take a few steps back.

After that... Uh... Rousing speech... Stella calmed down and acted as though what she told us didn't really come out of her mouth. She then brought us both back to the Cleaning Machine, and told us, "Now, to get some experience being a Fossil Fighter, you need to have Vivosaurs on your team for that to happen. So you two are each gonna clean a Fossil, and revive it. Any questions?" Stella explained.

"Yeah. I already have a Vivosaur, her name is Liza, does that mean if I clean a Fossil, I can have two Vivosaurs?" I asked.

"Yep." Stella answered.

"... That's it?" I asked, baffled at the simple answer.

"Yep! Anymore questions?" She didn't skip a beat.

"No ma'am." Todd said shakily, he must still be feeling the effects of what Stella said.

"No more come to my mind." I said.

"Good. Now you will have approximately 30 minutes to hammer, drill, and dust the Fossil you receive, if you run out of time, your Fossil will be graded by our automatic point system. Not only does this affect your Vivosaur's stats, but rumors have been popping up saying things like, "the better the Fossils, the greater the intelligence your Vivosaur will have", course that's just a rumor. But I'd like to think it gives an extra incentive to cleaning your Fossils to the best of your ability."

"You're up Joshua! Before we start let me give you some tips on cleaning Fossil Rocks..." Stella brought up the basics of the Hammer, Drill, and X-ray, and put a brown slab of hardened dirt on the table. "Ready? Go!"

After only Twenty-three minutes, with seven to spare, my Fossil was completely free of dirt, the screen that displayed the point system rated it at only 99 points, showing there was a slight chip in the horn from where I used the drill. Stella didn't seem deterred, and complemented my cleaning by saying, "wow, a smashing success I'd say... Frankly I don't even know why I'm here. Now let's get your Fossil revived after Todd takes his turn." Stella said.

As Todd walked up to the Cleaning Machine, I tapped Stella on the arm and asked, "can I let Liza out of her Medal to stretch a bit? She doesn't like staying in bed Medal for too long, or she gets antsy."

Stella looked confused, but shrugged and replied, "go ahead, as long as she doesn't try and attack the staff here, or the people outside, she can be out as long as she wants."

I gave a beaming smile and brought Liza out of her Dino Medal, and in a small flash of light, there she was, standing proudly. I bent down and gave her a scratch on the side of her head, which she nuzzled into. Todd was so deep into cleaning, he didn't even notice anything that happened.

'When he wants to, he can have an eerie calm that somewhat unnerves me.' I thought idly as time went on.

After twenty-six minutes had passed, Todd let out one last breath of air to get rid of the dust on his Fossil. Stella clapped and said "95 points. You're just as talented as your friend." Which made Todd blush lightly. "Now let's go revive your Fossils!"

Stella put my Head Fossil in a medium-sized slot, once it closed, a loud rumble could be heard from the inside. I was shaking with pure excitement! Dad once told me that the moment he Revived his first Vivosaur, he couldn't stop trembling from all the happiness he felt when the Dino Medal came out of the slot.

*Revival Complete!* the machine whirred out. Stella and I shared a smile, until... *ERR0R! V1VO54UR R3FU51NG T0 GO 1NT0 D1NO M3DAL! Pl34SE 3VACU4TE PREM15ES!* the machine started sparking heavily as if it were being torn apart from the inside!

"Revival Machine! Command: Open the door!" Stella yelled at the machine. When it refused to respond, Stella went over to the main control panel, took out a key, and shoved it into a key slot, and started typing something on the keyboard, once she gave a final few clicks, things went quiet. Stella backed away slowly.

The machine gave a low hum as the door opened. I was holding my breath, as Todd hid behind Stella. Slow rumbling could be heard as something exited the machine, it was a four legged Vivosaur that had a deep shade of blue, it also had three large horns poking out of its skull, and a large white stripe went from the tip of its first horn, all the way to the base of the tail.

Neither me, Todd, or Stella moved an inch, the Vivosaur looked around in what appeared to be mild interest, once it laid its eyes on us, they formed into a small glare.

It looked at Stella, and Todd for a few seconds before ignoring them with a snort, yet when it locked its eyes on mine, the glare ceased, and confusion seemed to be etched into its face, it tilted its head and slowly, but cautiously walked forward, Liza was staring back with a gaze of curiosity, but didn't really do anything.

Stella had slowly pulled out three Dino Medals from her pocket, but didn't throw them, if something were to happen, she would be the one to intervene.

Once it was up to my face level, it slowly closed its eyes and sniffed my shirt. Once that was over, it pulled back, and looked back to me, I honestly didn't know what to do, so I stayed quiet and still, I was pretty sure my lungs were starting to ache from the lack of air, but I didn't want to do anything to make it angry.

I did however, feel the weirdest need to rub its head, call me stupid if you want, but something was just telling me to reach out and rub its head. So, with a silent prayer that I wouldn't get killed, I let loose a shaky breath, and brought my hand slowly to its head. Once I felt the slightly rough skin gently graze my palm, something clicked in my head. We both looked into each others eyes, and I could see... Something there. Lingering. Its... No, HIS eyes were filled with what could be described as deep respect. Once a bright flash filled the room, everyone present moved their arms to block the light, and I felt something move in my hand.

Once the light show was over, I looked to my hand, and saw a Blue Dino Medal with the face of the very same Vivosaur that was just in front of us.

{Joshua got a Triceratops Dino Medal.}

Minutes passed, silence was the only language we knew right now. Stella broke the tension like glass when she walked towards the Revival Machine. After some quick typing on the keyboard, she turned to Todd, and spoke softly, "that Triceratops did quite a bit of damage to the inside of the machine from all the thrashing around... But thankfully, there is still enough power for only one more Revival. After that, nobody will be able to Revive any more Vivosaurs until we get this thing fixed."

"Uh. How long will that take?" Todd asked.

"We won't know until the guy who usually fixes it gets here. But do you want to Revive your Fossil? You won't get another chance until this thing gets fixed." Stella warned.

Todd looked conflicted, I had a feeling I know what he was about to say. "Yes ma'am." Todd answered confidently. I didn't even bother hiding a small smile since my thoughts were right.

"Alright, put the Head Fossil on the display tray, and slide it back in." Stella said calmly. Todd walked forward, and put the Head on the tray, and slid it back into the machine. Stella typed a few keys as a lower pitched humming filled the air, after a few minutes of humming, the machine stopped silently, and a green-rimmed Dino Medal popped out of a small slot.

{Todd got a Stegosaurus Dino Medal}

After Todd grabbed his new Dino Medal, Stella grabbed a small radio that was fastened to her belt and pressed a green button on the bottom. "Rick here. What do you need Stella?" A gruff voice came from the speaker.

"Hey Rick, we have a problem in the Cleaning Room." She said bluntly.

"What's up?" He replied after a few seconds.

"The Revival Machine is on the fritz again, can you come down here and take a look?" Stella asked while idly scratching her neck.

"Sure, I can be there in about... Three hours, give or take a few minutes." Rick replied.

"Alright, thanks Rick." Stella said with a little smile.

"Not a problem. See you soon." Rick said.

"Later." Stella pressed the green button again, and put the radio back on her belt.

"Uh, I'm sorry for what happened with the Machine." I offered an apology.

Stella waved it off and replied, "don't worry about it. Accidents happen all the time, now let's get to the Stadium part of the tour." Stella walked past us both.

She didn't sound angry or upset, but I swear I could feel a twinge of... Fear.

"Well, lets go I guess." Todd said breaking the awkward tension.

As we all walked out of the room, we walked to the same door Stella greeted us from. "The Fossil Stadium is right through this door." Stella explained.

"I'm so excited I could puke!" Todd practically squealed.

"Yes, lets try not to do that. We work hard to keep our floors very clean. Let's go." Stella said while turning her back.

The door to the Stadium opened, and behind the door, was another lounge... But everything was so Green. "This is the Fossil Stadium's common room. Fighters entered in the Cup will often gather here. And when you get a notice about an upcoming match, be sure to get here ASAP!" Stellar explained calmly.

The man standing in front of us waved once Stella was done talking and started up. "Hiya, name's Devon Strait, and I'm here to get you familiar with the rules of the Fossil Stadium. So let's talk about how teams can be assembled." Devon said with a sly smile...

(One extremely boring speech later...)

"... And that should be it for the basics. Any questions?" Devon asked.

"No!" Todd and I said in sync. That was the most boring thing my ears have ever had the displeasure of hearing. If my ears weren't attached to my head, they'd be running away. The only thing that was remotely interesting was the addition of the Rotation Boxes, the Info Box, and the effectiveness of range. But the rest was a snooze fest. The demonstrational Vivosaurs didn't even fight!

I could care less about which formations there are, the only difference is the way the support effects are distributed. Even Liza looks bored out of her mind! That's the first time I have ever seen Liza with that expression. But, enough ranting, it's finally over.

We were in the lounge and after some passing words, Devon went on his merry way.

"Alright, you are now officially caught up with the rules of the Fighter Station. And are now completely entered in the Caliosteo Cup. The computer will automatically choose your opponents, so it could really give you a surprise. And one last thing, what I present to you is your room key for the Tyrannosnooze Inn." Stella handed us each a silver key with a number on it.

"Tyrannosnooze Inn?" I repeated while lazily scratching behind Liza's Neck.

"Uh huh. A few years ago, the Cleaning-Party Emporium was shut down by the owner. And when he left, the people voted in favor of an inn, where people who were entered in the Island Tournaments could stay. It's a very high quality place." Stella said.

"Oh right, and here are your official Paleopagers. These are what you will use to get the latest news that happens on the Caliosteo Islands." Stella finished.

*Beep-beep-boop*

Attention Fossil Fighters, there is to be a special gathering outside the Fighter Station right now, so get moving.

*Beep-beep-boop*

"See ya!" Stella said with a wave.

"Later" Todd yelled.

"Bye." I yelled.

Once we went outside, there were a multitude of Fighters gathered In the middle of the town, excited murmurs were in the air as some people started to complain.

"I wish they would start already." One voice said.

"I've got the fever, and the only cure is more Digging!" Another voice said.

"I wonder what kind of battles we'll see today?" One voice asked.

"What I wonder is how people will react when they find out they can't Revive any more Fossil Rocks." I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly Todd's arms shot up to point at something. "Something's flying this way!" And sure enough, a large television screen attached to a set of a helicopter's spinning blades. It settled in mid-air and turned itself on. Joe's face was the first thing that was on the screen.

"Welcome one an' all to the Caliosteo Fossil Park! The place where dreams are made! I'm the owner of this here Fossil Park. The name's Joe Wildwest. And let me start off by saying I think you'll all like it here. We have three entire Islands to explore!"

"And I'm going to start of this announcement with a special somethin'. Whoever wins the Caliosteo Cup... Will get my park as the prize. You'll own'er free and clear!"

The crowd was cheering so loud, I almost wished to listen to Devon's explanation again. Liza decided to go back into her Medal to tune out the crowd.

"So lets get to battlin' folks, 'cause the Caliosteo Cup begins tomorrow!" Joe concluded. The crowd was in a deep frenzy from the announcement, but instead of going to dig up Fossil Rocks, most of the Cup Participants went straight ahead to the Tyrannosnooze Inn. And looking up, I saw the sun was almost down.

"Man, just seeing Joe's face on that video display was exciting!" Todd said happily. "But seriously. The Cup's grand prize is the entire Fossil Park. My mind has been blown away!"

"I know its exciting. But I'm going to go to the Inn, and hit the sack. Today has been so exciting, but I'm tired." I said with a light yawn.

"Alright, goodnight Joshua!" Todd said as I walked towards the Inn.

"Night." I said back.

Once I got to the Inn, and got my room, I summoned Liza from her Dino Medal, and fell face first onto the warm bed.

"Good night Liza." I mumbled as I drifted off into sleep.

{Game Saved}

[There's Chapter 2 in a Shellnut. Yes, I replaced the Cleaning-Party Emporium with an inn, and the reason is... I wanted to. I never went to the Emporium in any game, so I didn't really see the use in it. But since the first game had a Hotel, this game should've gotten an inn. Next chapter will deal with the final few basics about the sonar and whatnot. Hopefully, the Cleaning Machine will be fixed before morning. Later!]


	3. Chapter 3

Fossil Fighters: Legend of the Gifted one. By Blue Dragon 77

[A/N: Yee, I has anuther chaptor 4 yew tew enjoē! I hop yuu al liek et.]

[But in all seriousness, I want to give a quick special thanks to {Nate the Caliosteo Champion} for taking time out of his/her day to leave a review on Chapter 1 of this story. I'm glad that this story has piqued your interest, and I hope to provide more content to you, and to anyone else who wants to read this.]

[This is the final chapter that deals with the tutorial parts that you have to go through. As well as some extra goodies~]

[Also, the beginning is pretty in depth about some things, and reflects most of my opinions on those subjects described. Sad to say dear readers we can't have nothing but non-stop action all the time, now can we? Sometimes you need to have variety in your life, so whatever comes next will be a refreshing surprise... Or something like that. Enjoy!]

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Fossil Fighters, this story is made purely for entertainment, not profit.

Warning: This story may contain errors. Whether they be punctuational, spelling, etc. If you do not like stories that have these errors, please find a different story to read. Also, the terrible spelling at the beginning A/N above was intentional, so please don't leave a review about that.

Chapter: 3

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Tyrannosnooze Inn) (Josh's PoV)

*Mumble* "Extra Fudge..."

(Dream)

I was finally working at the place where I wanted to work since I was a kid, the Dryto Cheesecake Factory. The one place that had so many kinds of cheesecake, it'd make your mouth and stomach explode with envy, and flavor. Currently, I was hired as the newest cheesecake taster, meaning that I got to taste the newest products on the line, and even get the chance to add my input to the recipe if I didn't find anything about it appealing.

While I was tasting the newest flavor they came out with- Arctic Fudge Blast -I felt something on my shoulder, and seeing the hand of my boss, Mr. Dryto himself, He was wearing his signature solid green tuxedo, green dress shoes, and had the classic comb-over haircut. He had a happy smile on his face at the sight of the cheesecake on mine.

"Hello Sir. How are you today?" I asked politely, cleaning my face with my complementary napkin.

"I am doing well today, but I actually came here to tell you some good news, and some not-so-good news. He said with a frown.

"Uh, good news first please." I asked.

"Very well, I came to tell you that your idea of adding cut Blueberries to our "Zone Split Supreme Cheesecake" has made sales go through the roof by 60%! And added to that, "Fancy Dessert Digest" wanted an interview with me later this afternoon to discuss new slogans to boost sales... And I want you to be there in my office, helping me with said interview."

My mouth was agape! "You really want ME there?!" I asked slowly.

"Mmhmm, I think you are finally ready to see the inside of my office Joshua. I trust you more than most of my employees here. And I think a 30% raise is an order for all the wonderful recipe tips you've given this company."

"Now... For the not-so-good news. I'm afraid I'm going to have to let Mrs. Susan go today. But please don't take it the wrong way." He explain hastily.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. If he's letting one of the best bakers in the entire company history go, he must have a good reason.

"Mrs. Susan had to leave early to get to her Doctor's appointment. She's having problems with her Kidneys, and it's effecting her work. And she asked to be let off. She also asked me to give this note to you." Mr. Dryto gave me a red envelope that smelled like Cinnamon Custard... That was one of Susan's special fillings for her special Cylindric Delight cheesecake.

I was about to open the envelope, when Mr. Dryto put his hand on my shoulder once again. "There's one last thing I need to tell you." He said seriously.

"Go ahead." I said.

"*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*"

... Wut?

"*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*"

...Oh joy, it was all a dream...

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

(Reality)

I let out an annoyed groan as I slammed the alarm clock off. As I yawned, I felt something shift on my chest, and after forcing my eyes to open, I saw Liza, my Dimetrodon partner sleeping soundly, she looked like she was at peace, it made me wonder if Vivosaurs even dream...

While I was contemplating the weird limitations of dreams, whatever that meant, I heard a deep rumbling snore come from the side of my bed. When I sat up, much to Liza's sleepy dismay, I saw Tricera laying on the floor, using some covers as a makeshift bed. He rolled around slightly, trying to get comfortable, but then I noticed something odd out the window.

I got up, put Liza down onto the bed, covered her up, walked over groggily, and looked out the window to see that no sunlight was shining, and when I looked at the clock, I saw why; because the time showed that it was 4:30 in the morning!

'Who in their right mind would set an alarm for 4:30?!' I asked myself tiredly. 'Obviously someone who gets a sick kick out of waking people up and throwing their sleep schedules off.'

Well, I'm not getting anymore sleep today, once I'm up, I'm up and there's nothing that can make me go back to sleep. I stifled another yawn and sat at the edge of the bed, seeing Tricera and Liza sleeping soundly, the events of yesterday coming back into my head.

Why did Tricera act like that in the cleaning room? What was that strange feeling that went through my head? And why did he take to looking at only me with interest? So many questions were flowing in my head, that I was starting to get a headache. And I didn't want one of those in the morning.

'Maybe some early breakfast will help wake me up'. I thought as I started to stretch, hearing the sound of my bones crack into place was a good sign that I was gonna be working hard. Digging up Fossil Rocks, Cleaning them, Reviving-... Oh right. The Revival Machine needed to be fixed. I wonder just how long that'll take?

Nevertheless, after stretching up, I slowly walked towards the door and opened it. The hallway was lit up brightly, reminding me that it was really dark in my room, so my eyes had a little trouble adjusting. I found the elevator, while stumbling around like a buffoon, and pushed the button to take me to the first floor, my room was on third floor, so it didn't take long to get there.

... Or so I thought, upon being greeted to another hallway that kinda looked the same as the one I came from, I looked to the elevator panel and saw that I didn't press the button to the first floor. I pressed the button to the fifth floor.

With a light groan of annoyance, I looked closer and pressed the button with a big "1" on it. And after double the amount of minutes, I was greeted with the sight of the lobby. There was a woman behind the check in/out counter idly reading the latest issue of... Fancy Dessert Digest...

Once I got to the counter, ignoring the odd twitchy phase that my right eye was going through, I politely asked where the nearest place to get breakfast was. "Down the right hall, take a right, you should see a sign labeled "Cafeteria." She said without looking up. I thanked her, and followed the directions she gave me.

Once there, I got myself a stack of Raspberry Flapjacks soaked with Maple Syrup, A plate of Sweetened Breakfast Sausages for Liza, and a Large-sized bowl of Fruit Salad for Tricera. Dad told me that people often made up rumors that Vivosaurs are incapable of eating, and while it is true they didn't need food to survive since their Medals sustained them, they could eat human food since they are alive.

Once I got our breakfast, I had opted to use a complementary small cart to carry out food, it was small enough that it easily fit inside the elevator with ease, and after looking with as much focus as I could, hoping I wouldn't mess it up again, I pushed the button with the number "3".

I got to my room to see that Tricera and Liza were still asleep, snoozing deeply as I clicked the lights on. The time on the clock read 5:04 A.M. I was gone way longer than I thought, but once I opened the trays that held our food, the effect was just as instant as Smelling Salts. Both Vivosaur's eyes burst open at the scent of the delicious food.

"Morning, sleepyheads. Sorry if I woke you too early, hope you're both hungry." I said with a smile on my face. Liza bolted off the bed, and took to her food with speeds that almost took my arm off, while Tricera was far calmer, and letting me actually put his food down before eating slowly.

Liza however, was practically inhaling all the food that was in her bowl, she had a big appetite, and she wouldn't stop eating until her stomach was full.

I ate my food at a moderate pace, and couldn't help but chuckle at seeing Tricera try and get a piece of lettuce that was somehow impaled on his middle horn.

"Let me help you with that." I said as I plucked the lone leaf off, and set it back in the bowl, he looked at me, and gave a nod, as if he was thanking the gesture. I simply rubbed his head and enjoy the appreciative rumble that came from his throat. He looked happier as he kept digging into his salad, and I have a light chuckle to myself.

Liza basically had zero manners, she was so messy that the grease from the sausages stained most of the area around her mouth, while some rolled down her neck. I grabbed a napkin, and cleaned around her neck and mouth before it before it could stain the sheets. But she didn't seem to care or notice one bit.

After our breakfast was over, and thankful gestures from my Vivosaurs, which I waved off, the sun still had a ways to go before being up, but I decided to go outside anyway for some fresh air. Liza and Tricera went back into their Medals, and I opted to take the small cart back to the cafeteria.

On my way to said cafeteria, there was quite a commotion in the lobby, the reason I knew was because people were walking there wondering what all the yelling was about. I didn't see anything happening in the lobby when I just went through there though. Once I put the cart back in the cafeteria, I walked back out to the lobby. There was a guy practically shouting at the top of his lungs, but judging from his fancy-looking clothes, this guy was probably a snob looking for attention.

"This is an outrage! I specifically asked for a small Salad, but what do your idiotic employees bring me? Huh?! A MEDIUM Salad! I demand a refund!" He slammed his hands on the desk.

The girl didn't even looked phased as she said while still reading her magazine, "all food here is free to Fossil Fighters that are entered in the competition, you can simply go back and get another one." She looked as though she trained herself to say that line in that manner.

"Grrrr! I demand you get your incompetent employees to fix my order!" He slammed his hands down on the desk two more times.

The girl just yawned, although it looked fake, and replied, "listen sir. And listen well. It won't kill you to go back, and get yourself your own salad." She said with a sliver of a smile.

"Do you know who I am?! I am Cambell Greens! The greatest Fossil Fighter in existence, AND, the inevitable winner of the Caliosteo Cup!" He boasted loudly. "And you lowly worms should be bowing at my very presence!" He said with the most annoying voice crack I've ever heard.

I could practically feel the nonchalance spill like water from the girl behind the counter.

"Sorry kid. But just having one or two low-ranked Vivosaurs doesn't make you any better than say..." She pointed to me at random, "him." I could feel this guy's rage practically focus purely on me at that point.

For once she looked up from her magazine and asked me, "do you think you are good at Fossil Battles?"

Everyone was staring intently at me, waiting for my reaction. "Uh. I'd like to think so, I haven't had an official battle yet, but I already have two Vivosaurs and they can hold their own." I said with a controlled voice.

"Then would you do me a favor and battle him so he can leave?" She asked me while pointing to him.

"What makes you think this peasant could defeat me? I could wipe the floor with him in ten seconds flat!" The pompous brat stated.

That comment didn't sit well with me, and judging by the look on my face, it certainly showed. I took a deep breath and replied to the brat, "I'll admit, I haven't had an official battle between another Fighter, but my partner Liza, and I did beat a rogue Allosaurus two years ago." The crowd murmured to themselves, but I could pick up bits of the conversations.

"He beat an Allosaurus?"

"Those are the strongest Neutral Type Vivosaur... According to the Fossiliary."

"Didn't that Doctor on Vivosaur Island have one of those?"

"Who's Liza?"

"Enough Murmuring peasants!" Mr. Groucho McSnootypants yelled. "If you think you're such hot stuff, then we'll both have a battle. Meet me at Treasure Lake, at eleven o' clock, and prepare to get creamed." He said haughtily before walking out the entrance.

'Oh it is on.' I thought to myself before I checked the clock on the wall. '5:34 huh? Might as well go for a walk outside'. I thought to myself as I walked to the exit of the building. I turned around right as I was in front of the door, seeing the girl behind the counter give me a thumbs up, and engrossing herself in her magazine once again.

After I left the building, I was greeted by the warm early morning air, the kind that sends a warm happy feeling down your spine, and besides Mr. Groucho McSnootypants' annoying, yet hilarious voice crack in my head, this was a nice morning so far.

When the sun finally started rising, the sight was absolutely stunning. I guess that alarm wasn't too bad, besides waking me up extra early, I can't blame them over this beauty. The way the orange and pink mixed made me question why so many people took this for granted, some people don't understand how calming a sunrise is. And the birds that started their morning songs added more soothing relief to the air.

I sat down at the border between the water, and the guard rail, it wasn't that far from the heliport, and it had a lot of space. I sent out Liza and Tricera to watch the view with me. They came out in a calming flash of light and looked around curiously.

"Isn't the sunrise beautiful team? The peaceful chirping of the birds, the soft sounds of the water... The sweet salty smell of the air. Doesn't it make you feel at peace?" I asked without looking at them.

Tricera and Liza were looking at the sunrise, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tricera's eyes widen. He looked surprised that something so beautiful could exist. There was even a faint twinkle in his eyes as he slowly laid down and watched, no noises, no movement, just watching peacefully.

Liza crawled into my lap, and nestled into my shirt growling contently. My left hand idly begins to scratch her neck, much to her delight. She simply enjoyed the feeling of my scratching, and the sun's rays that began to shine on us. I was so happy right now, I felt a lone tear of joy roll down my cheek, and after feeling the way the gentle breeze dried some of it up, I used my other hand to wipe the rest away.

It was a shame it was over so quickly, once the sun was mostly up, people started gathering together chatting and idly walking, the sight of me and my two Vivosaurs out in the open drew some curious eyes, but nobody seemed to care... Except for one little girl, she looked to be only eight years old, or around that age at least.

She tugged on my shirt and asked me a question, "Sorry to bother you mister, but I was wondering if I could pet your Vivosaurs?" She had that childish innocence in her voice, it put a smile on my face. I looked to her and replied, "that's not up to me. If you want to pet my friends, ask them."

The girl had a long look into my eyes, before she looked to Tricera and asked meekly, "can I pet you?" Tricera looked at her with cautious eyes, almost akin to a glare, but nodded slowly.

The little girl smiled and gently ran her hand over his head, Tricera seemed to relax immediately as he let the little child rub his head, letting out a rumble of approval. I saw a faint smile on his face as he gently leaned towards the little girl, her eyes wide in amazement.

Once they both had their fill of petting, the child sat down next to me and asked Liza the same thing. Liza gently crawled into her lap, and sprawled out in the child's lap. She began running her hands from Liza's head all the way to her Dorsal Sail. I looked at both of them with a smile and asked, "you wanna know where Liza's favorite place to be scratched is?"

The girl looked at me in confusion, but nodded.

"Scratch under her neck." I instructed. Once she did, Liza began rolling around, growling in happiness as she got her scratches.

"They're so nice and friendly." The girl said as she slowed her scratching. "It's nice to see people like you treating Vivosaurs as friends." She continued after a brief pause.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Some people around here see Vivosaurs as tools, and there are thieves that pick on weaker Fossil Fighters and take their money, and sometimes, their Dino Medals. My momma told me to stay away from people like that." She said.

"It is a shame that a simple career as fun as this has its own problems, but how about this, as a promise to a fellow Vivosaur lover, me, Liza, and Tricera will try to help keep the Caliosteo Islands free of thieves. So the islanders and Fossil Fighters alike won't have to worry about them." I said without hesitation.

"Really?!" She asked hopefully.

"What do you think team, wanna help protect the Caliosteo Islands from petty thieves?" I asked confidently. Liza and Tricera both nodded determinedly. Liza snuggled close to the girl, as if to promise her she'd help anyway she can.

"Tricia! Get over here!" A female voice called out.

"Mom?!" The girl now known as Tricia turned around much like I did.

There was a woman who looked to be in her late twenties. She wore a simple pink Tie-Dye shirt, along with a pair of Jeans, and Red Stilettos, she was also carrying a pink purse, and her blonde hair was in a simple hair clip.

"What are doing young lady? I was looking everywhere for you, you had me worried." She said with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry momma, but I was talking with this nice Fighter, and his Vivosaurs let me pet them. I didn't mean to worry you." Tricia explained.

"Honey, I don't mind you chatting with other Fighters, but don't just run off while my back is turned." The mother said with a calm yet stern tone.

"Sorry momma." Tricia apologized.

Tricia's mother smiled and accepted the apology, and said, "It's fine sweetie, but we need to go, so say goodbye to your friend."

"Okay... Bye mister, hope you don't forget your promise." She said as she walked over and grabbed he mother's hand.

"I won't." I replied as she waved a temporary goodbye.

While we all decided to stay there for a few more moments to bask in the sun, we eventually agreed to walk about the town to pass some time. As I started to get up, Tricera nudged me lightly. Looking over to him, I watched as he lowered himself and waited patiently. I had a feeling I knew what that gesture was.

"You want me to ride on your back?" I guessed lightly. When I got a nod from him, I smiled and thanked him, which earned me a smile from him.

Liza and I climbed up on his back, and once we made sure we wouldn't fall off, Tricera stood up and started walking around the town, the people were looking in surprise and curiosity at seeing me ride on a Triceratops through town. Once we were somewhere in the middle, I saw a flash of green go past a woman who was calling for them to wait.

'That must be Todd'. I thought to myself. 'I better go with him so he doesn't get lost or something'. I tapped Tricera on his neck and asked him, "hey Tricera, can you take us over there please?" I pointed towards the place I saw (probably) Todd. He nodded and walked us over there at a brisk pace.

While Tricera was carrying us, my vision suddenly went white. What felt like hours later, although it was actually a few seconds, it came back, and I found myself laying on the ground, I looked up and saw that I fell off Tricera's back. I shook myself out of the light daze as he and Liza stared with a neutral expression. I decided to walk the rest of the way, much to Tricera's confusion.

There was a girl standing in front of a path scratching her head. "Oh, he's gone already."

When I tapped her shoulder, she jumped a bit and after seeing me standing there, she said quickly, "wait! You don't have your Fossil Sonar, if you don't have one, you can't find any Fossil Rocks."

I was taken aback by how fast those words came out of her mouth.

She cleared her throat and handed me some items with an embarrassed blush on her face. One item must've been the Fossil Sonar she talked about, it had a grey border, and a small screen.

Another item was a blue Pickaxe, it wasn't too heavy, but I'd probably be building up my arm strength with this.

And lastly... A book titled "Fossiliary".

While I was looking at my items, the lady spoke up again. "I tried to stop that boy in green who went in not too long ago, but before I could give him his Fossil equipment, he ran past me like his pants were on fire."

"Yeah, you have just met my friend Todd, he's quite excitable, but you get used to it when you spend enough time with him." I said to her.

"Oh, he's your friend? Well that sure is convenient! Let's go and give him his stuff together, shall we?" She had a polite smile.

"Yeah, let's go." I agreed as Tricera and Liza went back into their Medals.

We walked down the path that lead to "Treasure Lake" the place where I'm going to have that battle with Mr. Groucho McSnootypants. The staff woman told me her name was Sally. When we got past the vines dangling from the trees, we were greeted to the dig-site in all it's glory.

It was very nice looking! Trees, water, and a giant hollowed out head Fossil near the middle. And who here would be running around this place in circles... Yep, Todd.

"Stupid Fossil Rocks! Where are you?" He yelled while stomping the ground.

"You need a Sonar for that!" I yelled over to him.

Todd turned to us as Sally held the equipment in her hands, Todd blushed heavily before taking it. "This should make life a little easier." She said.

"I tried to give these to you earlier, but you just shoved past me and ran off. But I can let it slide since I know you're excited about the Cup. The name's Sally by the way."

"Heh heh... Yeargh." He let out... A noise?

"Alright, now let me show you how to use the Sonar." She said.

She then spent the next twenty minutes going over every single detail she could think of, we found out that we on the Sonar, were identified as arrows, and by pressing one of two buttons on the back, the Sonar sent out a signal that showed the location of Fossil Rocks that were buried in the ground.

Once that was over, she bid us farewell, and went back to the Town.

"Watch out Planet! I'm about to dig up every treasure you have!" He didn't even let me say anything before he bolted off. But I couldn't blame him, he was just excited. And so was I.

But I did have to get ready for my battle, Sally told me that there was a button on the side of the Sonar that displayed the current time, so I checked and was greeted to... 10:55. Only five minutes early.

I was going to be ready for this.

[There, Chapter 3 down and ready, nothing much to say since I'm tired. Have a nice day!]


	4. Chapter 4

Fossil Fighters: Legend of the Gifted One: By Blue Dragon 77

[Did you miss me? Sorry for being late. My family decided to do some catching up with some relatives out of state.]

[So we finally got past most of the tutorial Chapters, now it's time to get into the real stuff. Someone asked me via PM about FP (Fossil Power), and yes I guess I should've added that, so I'll give you readers a choice question. Do you want me to go back and implement the use of FP during Joe's explanation? Or leave it out but know that it is there.]

[Also, another quick special thanks to {DestinyDragons101} for his/her review on Chapter 3, I'm glad you like the introduction of Cambell Greens. Funny thing is, he is actually based on someone I used to go to high-school with. I'm not giving out names, but this is basically a near perfect copy. So thank you for taking time to review. And I hope you all enjoy a brand new chapter of... This!]

[I really am a bad person, my family and I had been visiting relatives, and all you get is a short, silly, probably rushed Chapter... I have an idea! How about on the next update, the chapter is... Twice as long! And added to that, how about the newly edited Chapter 1 of DragonMon! Yeah!]

Disclaimer: You already know the drill.

Warning: This Chapter contains errors, whether they be Grammatical, Spelling etc. If you don't like stories that have these errors, please do not read any further.

Chapter: 4

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Treasure Lake) (Josh's PoV)

While waiting for Mr. Groucho, I took the liberty of doing some digging, while I did find three Fossil Rocks, and two Jewel Rocks, I mostly found junk, and no, not the kind that is secretly treasure in disguise. (Kinda Ironic considering where I am)

Just stuff like regular Rocks, an old tin can, and my favorite thing so far was a rusted spoon, whom I aptly named Rusty. After a heartfelt goodbye, I threw it back into the hole I dug it out of. I gave out a loud yawn and shook my head.

Just the look on my face alone would tell you that I was bored out of my mind waiting for this guy to show up. My Sonar was mostly picking up jack-diddly-squat. And Todd, as well as most of the people here were too busy to even talk to me.

But I did manage to find someone who wanted to battle; a guy named Paul, and his Menchi. Thanks to them, both Liza and Tricera ranked up, Liza was now at Rank 3, while Tricera was now rank 2. And Liza learned a new move!

Liza learned Dimetro Whirl, and while it was a little expensive to use, it is also stronger than the previous move. Which in the case of Tricera, he was a bit sullen at not learning a new move. I told him that it was alright, and told him that I was sure he'd soon have a large arsenal of powerful moves, which made him feel a little better.

Eventually, Tricera and Liza got bored and went back into their Medals, eagerly waiting for that challenge. Although I was just wandering around, I eventually came back full circle to the path that led back to the small Island town.

So with a heavy sigh, I decided to say, "Screw this, I'll just clean my Fossil Rocks and sell my Jewel Rocks." to myself. I looked at my sonar clock and the time read, 11:43. "Fourty-three minutes late." Just as I started to walk back toward the town, a voice yelled at me.

"Well hello peasant, glad to see you decided to show up." I looked in ahead, and saw none other than Mr. Groucho himself walk out into the open, smirk ever so present on his face.

"You're fourty-three minutes late." I stated bluntly.

"Ah yes, while I doubt you would understand, I had a very important appointment regarding my pedicure. I have to look flawless for when I crush you and win the Cup." He then let out, I kid you not, the most high-pitched, cracked, and creepiest laugh I've ever heard.

"Oh god, just what is that laugh?! That's borderline murder on my ears." I said with a grimace.

"Shut it worm! My laugh is the epitome of beauty, just like moi. Not like you would understand beauty with your horrid sense of fashion." Groucho said with a sneer.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, this small argument is already getting us nowhere, let's just battle, and hope we never see each other again, because quite frankly, I just can't stand your annoying voice. I said with disdain.

"For once you actually say something I agree with, the sooner we battle, and the sooner I win, the sooner you can go running home crying, and I can actually get on with more important things. So Deal." He said with another horrible haughty laugh.

"Battle Begin!" We both shouted.

"Liza! Tricera! Let's go!" I threw my two Dino Medals onto the field.

Liza and Tricera appeared and let out their battle cries.

"Hmph, what weak and pathetic Vivosaurs you own, of course I understand that weak Fighters like you need equally weak Vivosaurs to use, so I don't know why I'm so surprised." He said with a fake yawn.

My team didn't seem too happy about what he said, and the angry snarls already showed how they thought about him.

"But nevertheless." He continued, "I should stop stalling. Raja! Spinax! Mihu! Send these worms back into the dirt where they belong."

The three Medals that were thrown on the field released three Vivosaurs.

The first was a Brown Vivosaur that had an ornate pattern of Red, white, and a bit of yellow on its body, it was obviously a carnivore, judging by the large mouth of sharp teeth, and small arms.

Next, was a greyish-blue Vivosaur with a green underbelly, that had a long row of spikes going down its back. Just like the Raja, it was a carnivore.

And lastly, a Vivosaur that was mostly a very dark grey color, with a beautiful pattern of what appeared to be a gold-ish color cascading over its body, with two horns that looked more like swords. It also had a yellow flower on each side of its body. But this one must've been an herbivore, judging from the resemblance to Tricera.

I quickly noticed something odd about the Vivosaurs on the opposite side of the Battlefield. They all had a... Dead look in their eyes, it was like they didn't have any emotion whatsoever. They looked more akin to puppets to me.

While the field calculated the speed, Mr Groucho took the time to say, "you know, if you give up now, then it can save you the embarrassment of losing."

"I think I'll pass on that. Just having flashy, or strong LOOKING Vivosaurs doesn't mean that they are guaranteed a win, as my dad once said, "Fossil Fighting is for those who truly love their Vivosaurs. Battling from the heart is what will grant you victory!"" I recited my dad's best known saying with a confident smile.

"Oh please! Spare me the annoying driveling speech. Vivosaurs are here to fight. There is no heart involved, you only need to rely on intellect if you want to win. The strong dominates the weak, and only the strong will succeed! So don't go throwing your senseless speeches in my face." He concluded.

"You speak just like a cliché filler antagonist in a typical video game." I said to him bluntly.

"Silence! I will not take such insulting assumptions! I was going to go easy on you, but now I am going to wring you out!" He shrieked loudly. That loud voice attracted people's attention all over the dig site.

The field had calculated that Cambell got the first turn. "Raja, use Raja Fang on that tiny lizard." He commanded.

The Raja had a lazy glaze in its eyes as it charged forward, opening its mouth to chomp down. "Liza, latch on to its legs, and crawl all over it!" I said.

Liza nimbly shuffled her body to the left as the Raja bit down on the air in front of it. Liza jumped forward, and dug her claws into the brown carnivore's leg, and climbed all over its body, leaving scratches all over its legs and torso. The screen showed that the attack missed Liza, but the Raja took no damage from Liza's clawing.

"Grr. Thrash around and hit that Lizard you stupid Dinosaur!" He yelled at his Raja. I couldn't help but give an angry glare at this pompous brat. I was about to say something, before a roar broke out.

We both watched as the Raja started stomping and thrashing about blindly, trying to shake Liza off, Liza had no choice but to unlatch her claws from the larger carnivore's body, and got flung off with a growl, she landed smoothly, and quickly ran back into position.

Mr. Groucho had no choice but to end his turn at seeing the failed attack.

Once it was my turn, I didn't hesitate to check the info box, seeing how his Vivosaurs weren't exactly at the peak of using their minds, I instantly saw why; both his Raja and Spinax were only Rank 1, But the Mihu was at Rank 4. So the two carnivores must've either been recently revived, or they didn't get a lot of battle experience.

'That Mihu might be a bit of trouble.' I thought to myself.

I had Liza use Dimetro Fang on Raja, and was surprised that Liza let out a predatory snarl and ran forward. Liza harshly snapped her jaws and sank her sharp teeth into the larger carnivore's side, eliciting a loud pained roar. Mr. Groucho let out a loud swear as his Raja took a nasty critical hit, with a flashing 46 appearing on Raja's picture.

Liza had used her one attack, and I ended my turn promising Tricera that he could have the next one.

Once it was Groucho's turn, he decided to stall/yell/rant. "You slimy worm! You're nothing but a cheater!"

"How am I a cheater?!" I asked incredulously.

"Your worthless lizard didn't give me a chance to react! And I demand compensation!" He had a deep scowl on his face.

"You're an idiot. Just because you can't block or dodge an attack doesn't mean I'm the one cheating! If you actually knew what you were doing, maybe you'd gain a better appreciation for the Vivosaurs you don't care about!" I yelled back at him.

"No Vivosaur should be able to pull off that much damage! You probably got that lizard on some kind of reptile steroids!" He pointed an accusatory finger at me.

"Okay, first of all, reptile steroids don't exist to my knowledge, and even if they did, then I certainly wouldn't give them to Liza or Tricera. WE fight FAIRLY." I held up one finger.

"Second, just because you can't seem to get a hit in, that doesn't mean you can just accuse an honest Fossil Fighter of cheating." I held up two fingers on my hand, and brought up a third.

"And third, STOP YELLING BECAUSE YOU'RE A SPOILED BRAT!" I emphasised that point.

That shout was more than enough to draw the already small crowd of Fighters closer, and even Todd was among them.

"Don't you tell me what to do you little insolent peasant! I will do as I please! You are nothing but a dirty low-down cheater, and I'll make sure that these Islands ban you from ever entering another competition again!" He stomped his feet like the spoiled child he was.

"Let's just see if you can hold that bluff up. Now use your turn." I said.

"Grrrr! Mihu! Use Mihu Blade on that useless clone!" He commanded.

His Mihu let out a snort, and charged towards Tricera, but the path looked odd, it was more or less swaying to the left, so it was either a feint, or it couldn't run very well.

Just like my first assumption, the Mihu actually turned and instead ran full force towards Liza.

"Liza, jump up and get ready to ride!" Liza jumped right as the Mihu got near, and started flailing her claws across its back.

"Stop dodging like a coward you imbecile!" He ground his teeth in rage.

"Make me." I replied with a smirk.

Groucho ended his turn with a hiss.

Now that it was my turn, I didn't hesitate to attack. "Tricera, use Running Smash on his Raja!" Tricera grinned and ran forward, jumping up, and smashing his head against the predator's torso, his horns piercing its skin dealing 35 damage, and sending it back into its Dino Medal, defeated.

I ended my turn when I saw how red his face was.

And that's how it went for a few more turns.

"Spinax! Spinax Fang on his lowly reptile!"

"Jump to the left Tricera!"

"Charge your strength team!"

"Mihu! Mihu Blade on that Lizard!"

"Slide underneath it."

"Time to put that Mihu out of commission! Liza! Dimetro Whirl!" I watched as Liza curled into a ball and slammed harshly into his Mihu, dealing a whopping critical 63 damage and sending his herbivore to the ground defeated.

Just his Spinax was left.

"This is such an outrage! Why can't I land a single hit?! I'm copying you, and yet it doesn't work!" He screeched.

"Because I'm not blindly attacking and hoping to hit something." I replied with a stoic face. Liza and Tricera were panting heavily, tired from all the constant dodging, bit still determined to win.

"Alright Team, one more and we win, can you both keep going?" I asked. If they couldn't, I'd easily forfeit.

They both looked at me, and nodded. They wouldn't give up until the end. And neither would I.

"Spinax! Use Spinax Fang, just hit one of them!" He was borderline begging at this point.

The Spinax lazily ran forward, and was preparing to bite, but with that pattern, I couldn't tell who it was aimed at, so I took a guess. "Liza! Jump onto its back!"

I made the right guess. Spinax completely ignored Tricera, and ran forward delivering a powerful bite. Only to chomp the air in front of it as Liza latched on to its torso, and quickly climbed up its back, avoiding the spikes, and slid down the tail.

My turn, and Liza had just enough energy for one more Dimetro Whirl. But just as I was going to call it. It seemed that Mr. Groucho snapped.

"GRAAAAAAH! This is just stupid!" He had Spinax recalled into its Medal and practically screamed to the heavens in fury.

"Fine! You can cheat for all I care! But... Don't expect any mercy from me next time!" Groucho yelled as actual tears welled up in his eyes. He started crying, and picked up his team to his hand before he ran off yelling, "I'll make sure you are banned from the Cup you lowly worm!" Followed by loud crying.

Me and my team were... Surprised to say the least. And so was the crowd. After all that... He just ran away.

"Wow, what a baby." One voice murmured.

"You can say that again." Said another.

"That Fighter that won was pretty innovative for using tricks like those." A female voice whispered.

"Why did he run off though?" Todd asked.

"It's because here, you should take your losses like a mature adult. Which that crying kid certainly wasn't." A male voice replied.

"He just bailed from a Fossil Battle... Isn't that like, against the rules?" A female voice asked.

"Yep, that Fighter can easily get him banned for breaking one of the rules. But that's up to them." The man who replied to Todd replied to the female.

"My ears are still ringing, I think I'm gonna dig some more."

"Yeah, me too."

The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving me and Todd alone.

"Wow, that was uh... Something." He said.

"Yeah..." I said quietly.

"You alright?" He asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine. I think I'm uh... Gonna see if the Revival Machine is fixed, I'll see you later buddy." I said as I recalled my team.

"Okay, see ya later, Joshua." He called out.

"I'm sure I'll be back soon." I replied as I walked towards the town.

While I was walking, I had my mind set on one thing; why did he start crying, he was so full of himself, and cocky that he would win, but when I had more or less won, he cried and ran...

Even though I shouldn't feel sad for sticking it to him, I did... That probably meant I was an overly empathetic person or something, and for the duration of my walk back, that was all on my mind.

The walk to town didn't take that long, and just as I told Todd I would do, I walked into the Fighter Station, and into the Cleaning Room. And saw Stella unhooking a cord from the cleaning panel, and inserting it into a robot's head.

Stella noticed me the second the door opened and said to me, "Hello Joshua. What perfect timing. We just finished setting up everybody's favorite fossil-cleaning partner! Say hello to KL-33N!" She finished with a giggle.

It was... Neat I guess, but I decided to go with it. "Um. Hello there... KL-33N." I said awkwardly.

And it actually responded. "Pleased to meet you -BEEP! I am KL-33N, at your waiting service! -BOOP!" Followed by an energetic spin. "Please speak to me if you wish to clean your Fossil Rocks -BEEP!"

"This little guy will be a great help to you I'm sure. He is even programed to help clean your Fossils, once he gains experience." Stella added.

"What do you mean by experience?" I asked.

"Well, all you need is to clean your Fossil Rocks while KL-33N watches. And let me tell you, he can learn quite a bit. True he is a robot, and doesn't have a gender, but KL here prefers to be called a "he"" Stella said with a beaming smile.

"Cool, but the main reason I'm here is to check if the Revival Machine is fixed." I said.

"Not quite, it still can't Revive any Vivosaurs, but it fixed enough to still integrate Fossils you clean, but your head fossils would be kept in storage until the machine is fully fixed." Stella explained.

"Alright then. Anything else?" I asked.

"Yep. You see that counter over there?" Stella pointed to a green counter with a lady behind it.

"Yeah." I replied.

"At that counter, you can exchange DP, or Donation Points, for all kinds of rewards!" Stella said excitedly.

"Really? That sounds awesome." I said with a smile.

"I have this little slip I need to read to you... Ah! There it is." Stella pulled a slip of paper from her pocked and cleared her throat, "If you successfully clean a Fossil you already own, but you get less points than before, it won't be integrated." She looked up at me as I nodded my head.

"Instead, the Fossil is donated to the center in exchange for points. So even Fossils that can't be integrated have some value! Once you acquire enough Donation Points, you can trade them in to the attendant located in the cleaning room of the Fighter Station, on any of the three islands for rewards, they vary based on how many points you have, but you might find that cleaning lots of Fossils leads to better rewards." She looked up to see me nodding.

"Alright, one last thing." Stella said as she pocketed the slip of paper, and led me over to a tall green machine. "This is a Vivosaur Management Machine, or VMM for short. Its function is to store the Dino Medals for the various Fighters, you already have your own account added, and is only open to you. You use this machine to swap Dino Medals in and out of your team. So let me show you how it works."

Stella scanned her hand across the bottom screen, and a few seconds later, a menu pops up on the top screen. "This menu is the team-slot screen. You have a collection of three sets of teams you can organize."

"Next, choose which slot you want to use, and choose your team members." She said as she clicked the first slot.

"This is the edit screen. Here you select which Medals you want to use, and drag them up to the multi-colored slots above. When you finish making your team, the VMM will slide a tray out in the pattern you chose." Stella let out a heavy breath as I soaked in the knowledge.

"Did you get all that?" She asked with a smile.

"Every last word." I answered.

"Good answer. Your mom didn't raise any dummies. And when you're at a dig site, you will most likely see an orange-colored VMM. Those special versions have a built in warp system, for fast travel back to the Island you're currently on." She put her hand at her hip.

"Wait, so if I'm at a dig site, I can use one of those, and warp straight back to the town?" It almost sounded too good to be true.

"Mmhmm. The warp feature is instantaneous. It's quite handy if I do say so myself. Just one warning; the first few times you use that feature, you may experience slight to heavy nausea. It varies, but you'll get used to it if you use it enough." Stella explained before clapping her hands together.

"Alright, you should probably get to digging, and cleaning- or integrating -so you can be ready for your Round 1 match. If you find yourself having trouble finding any Fossils, or you're finding too much junk, I'd consider investing in some Sonar upgrades at the shop. I'd recommend the screen upgrade first, so you can have a larger area to scan." Stella finished her long explanation and left with a wave.

I looked over to KL-33N, and talked to him.

"How may I serve you?" He asked politely.

"Uh, I'd like to clean three Fossil Rocks, and two Jewel Rocks." I asked.

"Certainly." He said as he moved to the side.

I took a deep breath, and set one of the Rocks on the Cleaning Pad, "alright, let's clean." I said giddily.

"I'm excited and ready to learn -BOOP!" KL-33N said... Excitedly.

[And there's Chapter 4 in a nutshell, I'm dreadfully sorry this took so long, as stated above, we needed to go out of state to visit some relatives for a few days, and while it was a blast, I didn't have much time to type this out. But it's done, and we can all be happy right? I hope to hear some more of your wonderful reviews down below. All are welcome (Except Flamers, who will be ignored.)]

Joshua's Vivosaur's Stats (Current)

Name: Liza (Dimetro)

HP: 95

Stats: Atk: 26, Def: 13, Acc: 43, Spd: 14

Rank: 3

Range: Mid-Range

Ability: FP Absorb

Support Effects: (Applied to Enemy AZ) Atk -0, Def -0, Acc -17, Spd -17

Moves: Dimetro Fang, Dimetro Whirl

Name: Tricera

HP: 76

Stats: Atk: 22, Def: 11, Acc: 35, Spd: 12

Rank: 2

Range: Mid-Range

Ability: Parting Blow

Support Effects: (Applied to Own AZ) Atk 8, Def 0, Acc 0, Spd -2

Moves: Running Smash


	5. Chapter 5

Fossil Fighters: Legend of the Gifted One: By Blue Dragon 77

[Howdy all! Welcome to Chapter 5! Are you all doing good? Today, you will all be reading the longest Chapter of this story to date, (so don't be surprised to see some stuff go by fast) which is being uploaded with the newly edited Chapter 1 of DragonMon. Today we will meet everyone's favorite rich kid... Rupert!]

[Round 1 of the Caliosteo Cup will begin next chapter.]

[Another quick thanks to {DestinyDragons101} for his/her review on chapter 4. Glad to see I perfected something for once, lol. Also, having a Pacro, and Lugmos, (Dimetro's Super Revived form) as a team is certainly a unique combo.]

[So for those who enjoy this story, and to all the nice people who took the time to review, thanks a ton!]

Disclaimer: Me no own Fossil Fighters... And me sad about that.

Warning: This story may contain errors, whether they be spelling, grammatical, etc. If you do not like stories that have these kinds of errors, please leave.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter: 5

(Fighter Station) (Josh's PoV)

I tiredly wiped the sweat off my forehead, and rubbed my sore arms. It took roughly two-and-a-half hours straight, but I finally cleaned all five Rocks that were there, inside of them all in order were; one Pacro (Head), one Thalasso (Head), one Dimetro (Body), Small Pearl (x1), and Emerald (x1).

Since the Revival process didn't work, the Pacro and Thalasso Heads were put in the storage, but since the integration process did, I had opted to insert the body fossil into the machine, and Liza's Medal into the slot. (Thanks to KL-33N who instructed me)

Once Liza's Body fragment was integrated, she was rematerialized from her Medal automatically, and promptly jumped on me, knocking me over in the process, growling thankfully that another part of her was complete.

And since the Fossil was cleaned 100%, Liza went up two ranks, she was now Rank 5, and added to that, she also learned another new move, much to Tricera's sadness; it was called Dimeteor, and while it was incredibly powerful, and hit the entire opponents' team, it was also very, very expensive to use.

I pocketed my Small Pearl, and Emerald, and took them to the Fossil Guild. Since it was just a few minute walk from the Fighter Station, I didn't have to expend too much energy, but since I had been standing up for almost three hours, (give or take some minutes) my legs were about seventy percent jelly, resulting in a walk I hope nobody decided to record.

Once I entered, I was greeted with a cool, nicely lit room with three counters; the one on the left said "Info Stand", the one in the middle said "Fossil Shop", and the one on the right, that made me raise an eyebrow just said "Masks".

I "walked" over to the shop, and was greeted by a girl who looked no older than me. When she saw me, her eyes went wide, jaw went slightly slack, and a slight blush appeared on her face.

"W-welcome to my s-shop sir. Is t-this your f-f-first time?" She stuttered a greeting.

"Yes it is, is this the place where I can sell some jewels?" I asked with a smile. She already found me cute. Adorable.

"Yes sir, we b-buy all kinds of jewels, and F-fossil Rocks too!" She said excitedly.

"I'm here to sell one Small Pearl, and one Emerald." I pulled the two gems out of my pocket while trying not to fall over, and placed them both on the counter.

"The amount you'd g-get for those combined would b-be 1500G. Is that okay?" She looked worried that I wouldn't accept the price.

"Yes ma'am." I said as I said the two shiny gems across to her.

She took them with a smile, and asked for my Paleopager, after connecting a cord to it, the funds in my personal bank account went up from 1000G, (most likely from dad) to 2500G. "1500G. Pleasure d-doing business with you." She said as she gave my Paleopager back with a bow of her head.

"Thank you, I also heard from Stella that you sell Fossil Rocks here, am I right?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, we d-do carry Fossil Rocks, w-we get a new s-shipment daily." She said.

"Can I see what's on display today then?" I asked curiously.

"S-sure." She blushed lightly once more as she took out a tray from under the counter.

"We've a-appraised all the Fossil Rocks that are on the t-tray, and adjusted their cost appropriately." She said in a soft voice.

On the tray were eight Fossil Rocks with name tags, and cost tags.

\Acro (Body)/ 8000G

\Delta (Arms)/ 8000G

\Breme (Arms)/ 8000G

\Epidex (Legs)/ 4000G

\Penta (Head)/ 8000G

\Wondrous Fossil Rock/ 20000G

\Yango (Arms)/ 8000G

\T-Rex (Arms)/ 25000G

*Whistle* "those are pretty pricey." I said with semi-wide eyes.

"I understand s-sir, but that is what they're priced at, I can't ch-change that." She said somberly.

I give a light smile, and replied with a shrug, "it's quite alright. If those are the prices, then who am I to argue? But I don't have enough G for any of them, so I guess I'll have to find more Jewel Rocks."

"I-is there anything else y-you need?" She asked as she put the tray back underneath the counter.

"Hmm... Oh! Um, Stella also suggested to invest in a Sonar upgrade, a bigger screen." I recalled.

"Alright, u-um, well, there are three d-different types of upgrades, there are m-monitor upgrades, Filter upgrades, a-and Chip upgrades. Each one... Has a d-different effect when installed. You want a m-monitor upgrade right?" She stuttered once more.

I sighed and told her, "there's no need to be so nervous around me ma'am, I'm just like every other customer. No need to stutter." I smiled lightly.

"Sorry, sir. Just a h-habit I have when I s-see a c-c-cute g-guy." She mumbled with a blush that was brighter than before.

"Well thank you ma'am, that's very nice of you to say, and if I may say myself, you look beautiful as well." I said with the most gentlemanly voice I had. I knew mom would be proud.

The blush intensified greatly, and she gave a sincere smile. "Well, um, I'd have to do... The uh, first upgrade before the second one. If you want the first upgrade, it'll cost 800G." She said with her blush going into overdrive.

"I'll take it." I handed her my Paleopager once again. She took a different cord out, and plugged it up, seconds later, my account went from 2500G to 1700 G.

"Okay, here you go sir." The girl said as she unplugged the cord, and handed me back my Paleopager once again.

She motioned for me to put my Sonar on the counter, as she took out the oddest looking screwdriver I've ever seen. She used the screwdriver to take out some screws on the side of the screen.

After about twenty minutes, she peeled a small layer off, revealing that a good chunk of the screen was underneath. "Here you are sir, hope you enjoy!" She said with a beaming smile.

"Thank you very much ma'am." I said happily.

"Anything else?" She asked lightly.

"I don't think I have the funds to get anything else." I answered honestly.

"Sorry to hear that, but when you get enough, please be sure to stop by." She said with a slight pouty smile.

"Sure. Don't be sleeping on the job." I said with a wink. Her face went red again as I walked out of the Guild.

When I exited, I saw more people walk into Treasure Lake, chatting excitedly.

"I can't believe it! If the rumors are true, we might get a picture with him!" A female voice said. I looked to see a couple were walking together toward no place else, except Treasure Lake.

"Hopefully." The male voice replied casually.

'Something must be going on'. I thought to myself. 'Well, can't help but sate you this time curiosity'. I "walked" on ahead.

When I entered the dig site, (my knees begging me to rest) I saw a large crowd gathered in front of the wooden fence that acted as a rail.

"Oh wow! He's so dreamy! All smoldering and stuff!" A female voice shrieked.

"Well, crud. I didn't expect to see him in the Cup. He's most likely to destroy everyone without breaking a sweat." A deep male voice said negatively.

Needless to say, my curiosity was set to maximum overdrive. I "walked" closer to hear some more people talk, and to see this guy everyone's so worked up about.

When Todd called my name, and after I totally didn't jump with a scream, he looked at me before saying excitedly, "Oh man! Did you hear the news?"

After calming my heart, which totally wasn't beating like crazy, I replied, "I just got here Todd, I probably didn't get a chance TO hear the news."

"It's crazy! Get this! Rupert is in the Cup! THE Rupert!" He said shakily.

I raised an eyebrow with a surprised look. "Really, the son of the CEO of FossilDig Inc? Well isn't that something?" I said interested.

"They're just about to start a TV interview with him, come on!" He said as he grabbed my arm, even though I could've easily taken my arm out of his grip, I let him have his fun.

"Good morning Caliosteo Islands. My name is Linda R. Porter, reporting for Ribular network on Caliosteo Television."

"With the Caliosteo Cup finally up and running, many talented and powerful Fighters are gathering to see who will win the grand prize. And we were very fortunate to secure a special interview with a very famous Fighter." She winked at the camera.

"This undefeated child prodigy is on an incredibly stunning run of victories across multiple Fossil Fighting tournaments. And added to that, he is the also the heir to a multinational corporation that produces a wide range of goods for Fighters." She explained. Even though most people already knew that.

"He's the prince of FossilDig Inc. And the talk of every Fighter on town! Give a great Caliosteo greeting to... Rupert!"

She turned with the camera to reveal a man with snow-white hair and bright yellow eyes, wearing a crimson jacket with a cape attached to the back, black gloves, long white pants, and what appeared to be brown boots. I will say though, he was shorter than me by a few inches.

"Rupert, let's get to the main topic on everybody's mind; Do you feel confident about winning the Caliosteo Cup?" She held the microphone to him.

His voice was surprisingly light as he answered, "Oh yes, quite. There is little point in entering a competition if one does not expect to win." He had a blank expression on his face.

"Spoken like a true champion. There is little doubt this young man has already sipped from the cup of victory. Were any other Fighter to say as much, we might accuse them of hubris. But from Rupert, it is a fact." Linda spoke to the camera.

"Will this title of Champion come to the prince himself, or will someone else be able to sweep it away, tune in to Caliosteo Television on channel 155 for more updates on the Caliosteo Cup." Linda said before clearing her throat.

"And one last thing to remember for all the Fighters entered in the Cup. Despite Rupert's fame, at the end of the day, he is still a regular competitor in the same Cup. Though you may be smitten with his roguish charm, please do not mob him or try to steal locks of his hair. Any entrants found annoying Rupert in such a manner may be subject to disqualification." Linda said seriously.

"And that's all the time we have we have for this interview. From Caliosteo Television, this is Linda R. Porter telling you to have a great day, and even greater fortune." She signaled the cameraman to cut footage.

Once they got their footage, they waved to Rupert and walked towards the town.

"... Idiocy." Rupert mumbled as be walked towards the water.

Once the crowd (except for Todd and I) went their separate ways, Todd smiled and said to me, "Oooo! I'd like to chase after Rupert and see if he's really all that!"

"Well, they did say no trying to steal some of his hair or whatever, but they didn't say anything about challenging him to a Fossil Battle." I remembered.

"Oh yeah! They didn't say we couldn't try that! Well I'm going for it! Wish we luck!" Todd yelled as he ran to catch up with the rich kid.

I had decided to sit on the ground, trying to get the feeling back into my legs after they gave up on me. While I was nursing my aching legs, a girl walked up to me and asked, "hey you, wanna battle?"

"Uh sure, but give me a bit of time to get my legs in order." I said as I continued to rub them.

"I don't have all day, kid. It's either now, or I'll find someone else." She glared at me.

"Then find someone else. My legs hurt from walking most of the day, so I'd appreciate you being a little patient." I glared back to her.

"Tch, whatever." She sneered at me before walking away.

"Great, another Groucho McSnootypants." I muttered to myself as I fiddled with my Sonar. I clicked one of the scan buttons just to pass some time. Little did I expect to see my Sonar pick up a Fossil right beneath me.

Still sitting down, I positioned the Pickaxe to chip out bits and pieces of the ground, once I dug, or lightly picked, a hole in the ground, I picked up a New Fossil Rock, and after looking over it, I put it in my Fossil Case.

But seeing as though Todd had walked up to Rupert, I figured I could stand a bit. I barely got up because of the painful buckle my legs went through, but with some help from the rail, I walked ever closer towards my friend.

After tripping over my own feet, which resulted in me falling face first into the water, the front of my clothes getting soaked, I got close enough to hear the conversation.

"You know, that excited feeling you get when you meet another Fighter? I want to battle you." He looked at Rupert as if he were explaining something.

Rupert though had a blank stare as he replied, "please go amuse yourself somewhere else. I don't have time to waste on the likes of you."

"Tch, "excited feeling", just the very mention of such a phrase is enough to make my porridge come up."

'People still eat porridge these days?' I wondered to myself as I stood next to Todd.

"What's going on here?" I asked while ringing some water out of my shirt.

"I was just challenging Rupert here to a friendly battle. But he just won't listen." Todd said with a shake of his head.

"It's just a battle Rupert, not like it's going to physically kill you." I said to him, still ringing out my shirt.

"It may not, but it is a waste of my time." He glared with his arms crossed.

"Why is it such a waste, huh?" I asked curiously.

"Because I didn't come here to battle with random slack jawed yokels, I came here for business reasons." He answered.

"Really? So tell me, if accepting a Fossil Battle- something that is considered fun -is a waste of your time, then shouldn't things like business and work be an even bigger waste of time?" I asked him.

"Tch, you know nothing about the business industry, so why are you comparing something as trivial as a Fossil Battle, to something needed to survive, like business?" He replied with his question.

"Because I know what the business industry does to you, it changes your mindset, and makes you believe that being rich and successful in life will equate to happiness, which it doesn't. You slowly forget what the meaning of fun is, and soon enough, you realize that you wasted most of your life trying to hold onto something that will one day be gone." I paused to take a breath, and continued.

"Soon enough, you look back, and wonder where the years have gone. Time passes faster than we think it does, and soon, you'll see you've became a bitter old man, constantly angry at everyone, even yourself for not living your life the way YOU wanted."

"But tell us right to our faces, that fun is irrelevant to everything in life, that we don't need fun to bond with family, or friends. And that you don't need fun to take stress off your back. And fun isn't what you have with the very Vivosaurs that willingly fight with you. Tell me any of that right to our faces, and we will leave you alone, and won't bother you ever again." I promised.

Rupert stared at us for quite sometime, neither of our gazes faltered. After a while of silence, Rupert looked down, and walked away, his boots splashing the water, as he kept his head down.

*Pipipipipipipi...* We both pulled our Paleopagers out of our pockets, at the sound of a message popped up.

Incoming FMS message. Round 1 of the Caliosteo Cup begins tomorrow at eleven o' clock sharp. Dragon's opponent will be... Todd. Prepare yourselves before checking in at Ribular Town's Fossil Stadium.

*Beep.*

We stared at each other as Todd lightly slapped his hand to his face.

"I didn't wanna jinx it." Todd said.

"Well, nothing we can do about it." I glanced at my Paleopager, before putting it back into my pocket.

"So, we have to battle now?" Todd looked sadly at the ground.

"Well it was bound to happen eventually buddy. But look at it this way, we finally get to have our first battle against each other." I tried to stay positive.

"Can you promise me, that if one of us wins, there would be no hard feelings?" Todd asked slowly.

"Of course! If one of us wins, it's all in good sport." I assured him.

"Thanks. I'm heading back to town to clean some Fossil Rocks. Later." Todd told me before walking back.

"Hey Todd!" I called lightly as I checked my Sonar Clock... 1:13 the time read. "I think I'll come with you, and maybe once you're done, we can get some lunch. It's on me." I offered.

Todd gave a sincere smile and nodded.

(Tyrannosnooze Inn) (Josh's PoV)

Once Todd cleaned all six of his Fossil Rocks, which surprisingly took only two hours and seven minutes total, we decided to head to the Inn to get some food since it was all free.

Once we entered the lobby, and got our food, which consisted of; a Hamburger for me and Todd, a large bowl filled with random vegetables for Tricera and Stego, and a plate of extra-spicy Beef Jerky for Liza.

We just hung out like the old summer days. Chatting about things that has happened to us so far on the Island.

We spent quite a while lounging about, so after we finished, I decided to go out and wander, I returned my team, and waved goodbye as I exited the building.

(Path to Treasure Lake) (Josh's PoV)

Walking around town was quite a bit boring, and while my arms and legs were less sore, I went back to Treasure Lake, and let me tell you, the walk there is more than enough to drain your energy than actually digging for the Fossils. I once again checked my clock and saw that it was 5:10.

I noticed that some of the flowers beside the path were withering, and some that had already wilted, and with it being warm and moist out, you'd think they'd be thriving. After I arrived, I spent a couple more hours digging for Fossil Rocks once more.

After I got a full case consisting of 5 Fossil Rocks, and 3 Jewel Rocks, I decided to head back, the sun was starting to set, I checked my Sonar Clock which read; 7:24.

But as I was walking, I had another white flash, and fell face first into the dirt.

When I opened my eyes, I was back on the path staring up at the moon. I groaned as I got up and shook my head, sweeping the dirt that accumulated all over my pants, shoes, and shirt.

I started walking back to town after I checked my Sonar Clock; 9:13 was what it displayed. "That wasn't pleasant." I said to myself. I knew I wasn't prone to those white flashes periodically, but twice in three days was getting a little annoying.

After a good while of letting my body do all the walking, I found myself standing in front of the Inn.

I shook my head, and walked inside, I didn't know why I was suddenly shivering. I had no reason to, it wasn't cold out, I did my best to ignore it. I had a battle to get to in the morning, even if I wasn't looking forward to it.

(Tyrannosnooze Inn) (Josh's PoV)

Once I entered the building, I was called over by the girl from this morning, who noticeably didn't have a magazine in her hand. "Rumors spreading about you already. So you won the battle." She said with a knowing smile.

"I wouldn't say I completely won, he ran away crying when my team was about to take down his last Vivosaur." I scratched the back of my head.

"Good job then. As a thank you for giving us all some needed peace, I'd like you to have this." She reached into her pants pocket, pulled out a Yellow-rimmed Dino Medal, and tossed it to me.

I caught it and stared at it, stunned. After examining the picture, I noticed it was a Rajasaurus. "I... I can't possibly accept this, it's yours, not mine." I held it out, expecting her to take it back.

She smiled and leaned back into her chair and replied, "nope. That is my thank you gift to you, so you can't give it back. Besides, the little rascal wanted me to give him to a strong Fossil Fighter. And you match that description."

"How?" I asked.

"The kid that came in here, the one you beat, kept bragging about how his "Extremely Rare Mihu" was going to sweep the competition while using the other two as cannon fodder. Kept annoying everyone around here for days, and when you came down, I felt something different about you. So I pointed you out. Glad to see that feeling was right." She had a lazy smile on her face.

"What did you feel?" I asked with an accidental yawn.

"Well if I told you, there wouldn't be any fun or accomplishment in finding out. I'm sure you'll know soon enough." She said with a wink.

I looked down to the floor in concentration. And thanked her before heading up to my room, released Liza, and Tricera, and went to bed.

{Joshua got a Rajasaurus Dino Medal}

(Tyrannosnooze Inn) (Morning) (Josh's PoV)

I woke up to the sound of the alarm I set to eight in the morning. The sun's rays lightly shining through the window, even with me getting up three hours before Round 1, I was still very tired.

I tried my best not to wake either Liza, or Tricera, as I made my way down to the cafeteria, trying my best to see which buttons I was pressing in the elevator. Thankfully, I didn't repeat the mistake I made yesterday.

When I got to the cafeteria, I decided to get Liza something different than Breakfast Sausages, and Tricera something different than a bowl of Veggies. I had opted more towards pancakes. I picked up three large plates of pancakes, while I promptly soaked mine in Syrup, I gave both Liza's, and Tricera's a lighter coating.

Once I was back in my room, and when my team woke, they seemed to drool over the pancakes I set down for them. They ate like savages, the food was more or less flying into their mouths. And when breakfast was done, I returned Tricera to his Medal, put the plates back into the cafeteria, and went outside to release Raja.

I had also let Liza stay, just in case something went wrong.

Once it came out, it looked around, until its eyes set on me. It gave me a confused glance before yawning loudly, and resuming its stare.

"Um... Hello there. My name is Joshua. Nice to meet you." I said to it.

Nothing but a glance.

"I'm your new Fighter. I hope we can uh, get acquainted with each other." I tried to continue, which surprisingly got a response.

Raja leaned down, and stared at me. I had the same need to rub its head, just like Tricera. When I reached up and rubbed its head lightly, my peripheral vision went yellow of all colors, as Raja had the same look of deep respect that Tricera had. Raja felt very feminine, after the yellow color went away, Raja went back into her medal, as Liza growled lightly.

"Okay... So that happened..." I said to nobody in particular. That was both easy, and odd. Why did my peripheral vision turn yellow? When I did the same thing to Tricera, nothing like that had happened.

I shook myself out of my thoughts when Liza nudged me. I gently rubbed her head just the same as Raja and Tricera... Just a contented purr. I picked her up, and carried her with me to the Cleaning Room, I figured I could do a little cleaning before the battle with Todd began. I let Liza wander about on the condition that she didn't mess with anything.

As I was cleaning, I kept thinking about what happened with Raja, that was definitely not normal. Maybe I have something wrong with my eyes, and maybe my body since I knew I wasn't prone to those white flashes. It just didn't make sense... I'll see if this island has a doctor.

When I finished cleaning, KL-33N told me what the Fossil I had cleaned was. And when I heard that, I felt a wide grin form on my face.

[Ah, the longest Chapter I've typed so far... Done! Can't believe that took me almost a month to finish, I honestly can't make up an excuse. I'm so terrible. But hey! In a few days, it will be the one year anniversary of DragonMon... Man, a whole year has almost passed, and only Ten Chapters to show for it... Looks like I need to step up my game.]

[Tell me how you liked the session with Rupert, did you like it? Hate it? Want to shoot it? Well nevertheless, I think I'm gonna get to bed now, this should be uploaded on 9/9/18. Have a wonderful day/night!]

Joshua's Vivosaur's Stats (Current Party)

Name: Liza (Dimetro)

HP: 129

Stats: Atk; 31, Def; 16, Acc; 44, Spd; 15

Rank: 5

Range: Mid-Range

Ability: FP Absorb

Support Effects: (Applied to Enemy AZ) Atk; 0, Def; 0, Acc; -21%, Spd; 21%

Moves: Dimetro Fang, Dimetro Whirl, Dimeteor

Name: Tricera

HP: 76

Stats: Atk; 22, Def; 11, Acc; 35, Spd; 12

Rank: 2

Range: Mid-Range

Ability: Parting Blow

Support Effects: (Applied to Own AZ) Atk; 8%, Def; 0, Acc; 0, Spd; -2%

Moves: Running Smash

Name: Raja

HP: 72

Stats: Atk; 26, Def; 9, Acc; 30, Spd; 10

Rank: 2

Range: Close-Range

Ability: None

Support Effects: (Applied to Own AZ) Atk, 0, Def; -1%, Acc; 0, Spd; 0

Moves: Raja Fang


	6. Chapter 6

Fossil Fighters: Legend of the Gifted One: By Blue Dragon 77.

[ **Hey there!** **How are you all?** **I hope you all have been doing fantastic! I had a few person reasons as to why this was late, so please don't try and hurt me. Today I bring you the battle between Dragon (Joshua) and Todd! I hope you enjoy reading this, and I am very sorry if it seems rushed, or lacking in quality. I tried my hardest.** ]

[ **Yet another thanks to {** _DestinyD_ _ragons101_ **} I actuall used that tactic as much as I could. It was most usually broken, and almost always got me an instant win.** ]

[ **To an unnamed Guest who reviewed... Thanks I guess. Not gonna lie, your review was confusing to read. But thanks anyway.** ]

[ **So let's get into this already!** ]

Disclaimer: This is made for fun, so please don't sue me.

Warning: This story may contain errors, whether they be Grammatical, Spelling, etc. If you do not like stories that contain these errors, do not read any further.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter: _6_**

( _Cleaning Room_ ) (Joshua's PoV)

As I put the selected 97 point Fossil in the Machine, and put the selected Dino Medal inside the slot, I watched with a grin as the Fossil was integrated.

Once that was done, the Medal popped out of the same slot I put it in, I grabbed the Medal, and tossed it in the air to reveal a smiling Vivosaur.

"How'd that feel Tricera?" I asked while I rubbed his head. Tricera grinned, and stomped the floor, his grin turning into a smirk as he nodded.

I had found a Tricera (Body) Fossil in Treasure Lake, strange thing is, that was the Fossil I dug up when my legs were aching, and while the stiffness was still there, it wasn't too bad... Or hopefully noticeable, but I guess being a Fossil Fighter can help build some muscle where you need it.

Since Tricera's Rank went up to 4, he learned a new move; Tricera Combo. It took quite a bit more energy to use than his basic Running Smash, but it was more powerful since, according to KL-33N, actually does two attacks, but in one turn. And had a 50% chance to forcibly rotate the enemy team.

The look on Tricera's face was very worth it, I couldn't even imagine waiting to have pieces of myself integrated back into me.

"I think I'll clean two last Fossils, and a Jewel Rock, then wait for the Battle to start." I said to them both. It was 9:02 in the morning, so that would give me 30 extra minutes, give or take, to wait for Todd to show up, even though he is fast to get places, he had a tendency to procrastinate.

Tricera and Liza nodded, and started rumbling to each other, both casually growled back and forth, they were probably talking to each other, so I didn't want to interrupt.

Once I cleaned two Fossils I haven't already cleaned, I ended up with a Menchi (Body), and a Raja (Body). KL-33N put the Menchi Body piece inside the storage since I didn't have the Head Fossil, put Raja's Dino Medal into the slot, and integrated the Body Fossil. Ranking her up to 4, and learning Raja Rage.

Once that was done, I tossed her Medal into the air. She yawned loudly as she materialized, and stared at me blankly.

"How do you feel Raja?" I asked with a smile, Raja stared and gave me a lazy smile and another yawn, before laying down. I gently rubbed her head and said to her, "Raja, we have an important battle today, not too long from now. Would you like to help us with that? You don't have to if you don't want to, but it would mean the world to me." I had a smile on my face.

Raja nodded lazily, giving me a light nuzzle, before closing her eyes.

I gave a light smile at seeing my team enjoying themselves.

After cleaning one of my Jewel Rocks, which was revealed to be another Small Pearl. I pocketed the gem, returned my team, and exited the Cleaning Room.

Since I remembered where the door to the Stadium was, I let out a sigh and walked forward, it wasn't eleven o' clock yet, but it was pretty close, and after Rhonda quickly wishing me luck, I felt a rush of excitement flow through me.

At said door, there was a voice over a small intercom that asked for my name or alias, and if I was ready. I answered both questions with confidence.

( _Waiting Room_ ) (Dragon's PoV)

As the door opened, I was greeted to a green room with some people lounging around. They were most likely waiting around for their battles as well.

And Todd was lounging in the back. He was panting heavily, his hair a huge mess, and his shirt was soaked from the sweat pouring down his face.

"Wow, you look like you tried to beat Derek Drone in another sprinting match." I chuckled as I sat next to him.

"Does it look like I won?" Todd asked tiredly.

"No. Not even close." I laughed.

"Screw you." He groaned out.

"Sorry bud, I don't roll that way. Why are you so sweaty though? Did you just get here?" I asked knowingly.

"Yeah... Overslept a bit, I accidentally set my alarm for eight P.M. instead of eight A.M. I must've been really tired."

"Oof. Glad to see your speed came in handy eh?" I chuckled.

We both sat down for around 20 minutes, and in that time, Todd slowly got his breath back. We began chatting about random stuff, and Todd decided to grab a towel from a rack across from us, and wipe his face down.

Once the clock hit eleven, a voice came over the intercom.

 **Ding Ding Dong** *

Round 1 of the Caliosteo Cup shall now commence. The first participants will be... Dragon and Todd! Please make your way to the battlefield!

 **Dong Ding Dong** *

"Looks like we're up. Ready to give them a good show?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Hope your ready to eat my Vivosaurs' dust!" He said confidently.

"Don't underestimate us Todd, or my team and I will make you eat those words." I warned him.

"Bring it! You better not go easy on me just because we're friends, or we'll be severely disappointed!" He returned a smirk

( _Fossil Stadium_ ) (Dragon's PoV)

The door slid opened, and the sounds of the thousands of people wanting the Battle to get underway echoed all over the room. Todd and I looked to each other and walked through and onto the battlefield.

The battlefield was just as big as ever, and with so many people cheering, it was hard for me to even hear my own thoughts. Todd looked to be having the same issue.

The second we got to our sides of the field, the audience quieted down, then the oddest things popped up on the screens; there were two cartoon-ish Dinosaurs giving commentary on other battles. One was a cartoon T-Rex, and the other, a Triceratops.

They were so weird, I freaked out a bit when they announced our names. Well, my alias in this case. They were just so creepy.

"Let's go! Stego! Goyle! Tear up the field!" Todd threw two Green-rimmed Dino Medals forward revealing his Stego, and a new Vivosaur. This one was greyish-purple, had an assortment of Red spikes and spots littering its back, and had a tail that resembled an old Axe.

"Liza! Tricera! Raja! Let's do this!" I threw my own Dino Medals onto the field as well.

My team came out with loud roars of determination, even Raja looked pumped.

"With the speed calculated, Dragon gets the first move!" The cartoon Triceratops said.

I decided to start my turn by checking the stats of Todd's Vivosaurs, and was actually surprised, Stego was Rank 4, as well as his Goyle. He had 2 Rank 4 Vivosaurs, but where did he even get a Goyle?

"Raja! Rotate to the front!" I yelled. I made a mental note to ask him where he got that Goyle.

Raja growled and walked up to the front of the team, Liza and Tricera walked in perfect sync and aligned to the sides of Raja, they all growled as a burst of energy flowed from them both, and flew into Raja, the screen showed that all her stats, sans Defense, was boosted.

I wanted to play smart. "Let's charge up!" I yelled to them as I ended my turn after.

{And Dragon passes his turn to charge up! A wise move.} The cartoon Triceratops said.

{Definitely. When dealing with tricky foes, charging up is essential for pulling victories off faster.} The T-Rex quipped.

"Alright, Stego! Use Spike Tail on Tricera!" Todd yelled out.

Stego let a puff of smoke from its nostrils, and ran forward, its tail glowing with energy.

"Wait until it gets closer Raja, and protect Tricera!" Since Stego was a Wind element, the attack would be much weaker against an Earth element.

{Dragon's using his Raja, a Vivosaur with an elemental advantage to protect his Tricera, a Vivosaur with an elemental disadvantage! What do you think Ty?} The Triceratops asked.

{Well Trip, Dragon sure does seem to know his elemental types, that's for sure.} The cartoon T-Rex apparently named Ty gave its input.

Once Todd's Stego got within range, Raja stomped forward to block its path. Raja snarled before opening her mouth, and catching Stego's tail mid-swing.

Stego let out a grunt of annoyance, before twisting its bulky body around, basically ripping its tail from Raja's mouth, before charging back into its position.

"Not bad Jos-... Dragon!" Todd corrected himself, "but don't think it's going to end that quickly!" Todd smiled before ending his turn. The screen showed that Raja took 29 damage from that attack, while Stego only took 10 from the counter-attack.

Since it was my turn, I didn't hesitate to go full out. "Tricera! Running Smash on Goyle!" I yelled loudly. Tricera looked at me in confusion for a split second, before running forward towards Todd's new Vivosaur.

{Dragon's using a Water element Vivosaur to attack a Wind element Vivosaur? That doesn't seem so smart.} The Triceratops said with drawn face of confusion.

{Yes it certainly is odd.} The T-Rex added.

I was hoping that Todd would take some of my special bait I laid out with that command.

"Goyle! Counter by swinging your tail into Tricera's side!" Todd commanded.

'What?! No no no no! That isn't good!' I thought panicked. Todd was supposed to have Stego intercept so Raja could attack! Looks like I needed to switch up tactics.

"Tricera! Jump over the tail, and ram your horn into its back!" I called quickly.

Tricera gave a huff of effort as he barely made the jump over the tail. The Goyle gave a snarl of annoyance as the set of horns got buried into the its back. Todd's Goyle was writhing about wildly, trying to hit Tricera on the head with his tail, who was struggling to dislodge his horns. The screen showed that Goyle took 34 damage from the attack.

"Raja! Help Tricera out. Use your Raja Fang!" I felt exhilarated. My blood was pumping faster through my veins.

"Stego! Intercept and use your tail to trip Raja up!" Todd yelled while Tricera successfully got his horns out.

'Aw come on!' I yelled in my head. "Raja! Change of plans, go right for Stego, and try to toss it away! Tricera! Keep running circles around Goyle!" Now it looks I need to be smart if I was going to win. I knew Todd wasn't an idiot, he's a little half full sometimes, but when he sets his mind to something, it can be scary to see him so focused.

Raja roared as she got tripped over by the spikes of Stego's tail, falling to the ground. Stego stood above her with a glare, and slammed its tail into her face! Sending her skidding back to my side of the arena, kicking up dust.

"Raja! Are you alright?!" I asked loudly. I looked over to see that Tricera was trying to get away from the long reach of Goyle's tail. 'This is so not going well.' I groaned to myself.

{It seems that Todd is really giving Dragon a run for his G huh Ty?} The Triceratops "asked" the cartoon T-Rex.

{Yes it does, even with three Vivosaurs, Dragon seems to be having problems. I can only imagine what is going through his head.} The animated Rex replied.

I saw on the screen that Raja was near half health, Tricera had about three quarters of health left, while Liza was still at full. How did Raja lose that much health?

I called Tricera back as Raja got up, albeit shakily, and ended my turn. Todd was more than happy to start his turn immediately.

"Stego! Spike Tail on Liza!" He commanded. What was he planning?

"Liza! Let's agitate them. Latch on, and claw!" I said determinedly.

Liza let out a growl as Stego charged forward, swinging its tail right for her face, Liza used her tail to launch herself upwards, just like when she was battling the Allosaurus, and latched onto Stego's face. Stego thrashed around wildly as Liza's claws dug deeper into its face.

Liza let out a feral growl, and bit down into Stego's forehead, which caused the spiky-tailed Vivosaur to growl out in pain. Todd had a shocked look on his face as Stego was thrashing about.

Stego was ramming almost everything in its path, it came close to almost hitting Goyle! Todd must've known to give up as he yelled out to Stego, "Stego! Retreat!" Liza dislodged herself from Stego's face, and got back into position.

{Talk about brutal! I sure wouldn't want to make that Dimetrodon angry.} The Triceratops had a drop of sweat drawn onto its cartoon-ish face.

{Agreed. Dimetrodons are known for being easily angered, so it shouldn't be a surprise to see how she acted.} The Rex gave its input once more.

Todd ended his turn with a silent growl. Which prompted me to begin quickly. "Liza. Dimetro Whirl on Stego! Full speed ahead!" I yelled.

Liza gave her version of a smirk, and ran towards Stego with a loud hiss, before curling up into a spiked wheel. Kicking up dust as she got ever closer.

"Hold it back with your tail Stego!" Todd called out. Stego huffed once again, and waited until Liza was a few feet away. "Full power! Don't give in!" I yelled with an exhilarated breath.

Stego's tail, and Liza's body collided with each other brutally, causing dirt to fly everywhere. When it cleared, Liza was still spinning in place, while Stego looked like it was putting in quite a bit of effort to keep Liza at bay.

"Come on Liza! Don't let Stego push you back, who's my strong girl?!" I asked loudly. I heard somebody cheering us on from somewhere in the audience, I looked around briefly, and smiled. There in the front row waving their arms, was Tricia and her mother!

I don't know what happened, but... Odd things started to happen. My eyes felt like they were burning, and it wasn't from the lack of blinking, the cheers from the audience got louder and louder, and Liza suddenly started spinning faster! My head felt light as Stego looked to be at its limit, and Liza just seemed to get stronger than before.

It was only a few seconds, but Stego's tail had given out from the sheer amount of power Liza suddenly gained, and lost the fight as a spinning Dimetrodon slammed her body into Stego's face! Stego was thrown back, and landed in front of Todd with a heavy grunt.

"Stego NO!" Todd yelled out desperately. Liza was panting heavily as the screen showed that Liza had landed a critical hit dealing a whopping 107 damage! Stego only had a sliver of health in its HP bar. If I went by estimation, maybe there was around 5 HP was left.

"Stego please! I know you can get up. Please!" Todd had a hint of panic mixed with desperation in his voice as he called out.

Nothing. Stego just lied there, motionless. Liza gave a growl of satisfaction as a smirk graced her face. Tricera and Raja looked surprised at how Liza practically destroyed the herbivorous Vivosaur. Todd's Goyle even gave Stego a worried look.

"Sorry Todd. It's over." I said with a sympathetic but victorious smile. My head felt normal again, so I figured it was the adrenaline. One was almost down, only one more to go.

"No... Please don't give up Stego! I know you can get up! You can win! I believe in you!" Todd yelled at the downed Vivosaur.

... Silence prevailed as everybody went quiet. Nobody said anything as Todd stared at the downed Stego with wide eyes, breathing deeply as it didn't move an inch. After what felt like hours, Todd gave a defeated sigh as he went to recall Tricera back into its Medal, only to be stopped by a grunt. Todd looked back and saw a massive amount of energy surrounded Stego, causing it to get up with a terrifying glare aimed right at Liza.

"Stego? Are you alright?" Todd called out its name. Stego turned to face its Fighter to give him a smile, while turning back to glare at my team. My turn had ended, and Todd had a smile as he began. I couldn't help but give a reflexive gulp.

"I knew you could do it Stego! Let's show them what we're made of with Whirling Dash on Tricera! Goyle! Let's up the ante with Body Axe on Liza!" Todd yelled as the audience burst into cheers.

{Well waddaya know? Looks like Stego is still up and kicking! Now that is the power of a bond!} The cartoon Triceratops hade a look of excitement on its face.

{Todd's Stego must really be attached to him for this kind of power to appear. But I don't know if it will be enough.} The T-Rex added.

Looks like I need to be on the offensive then. "It's been fun Todd, but it's time to end this. Tricera! Raja! Do whatever you can to hold them back! Liza. Charge up!" I called out.

Raja went for Stego, as Tricera went for Goyle. Stego let out an angry snort, and curled into a ball much like how Liza did, and did its best to get to her. Raja roared, and slammed her jaws down to catch the rolling Stegosaurus, while Tricera was hard at work trying not to be hit by the Goyle's tail.

Liza closed her eyes as she called for her final strike, the energy was surging through her very being, and once that was done, she opened her eyes, and looked back at me with a nod.

Tricera let out a grunt as Goyle's side spikes dug into his skin, which gave the Goyle just enough time to slam its tail right into its face! The force of the impact sent him flying back in a flash of light, and landing on the ground as his Dino Medal. Tricera had taken a nasty critical hit, that dealt more damage than he could stand, and was knocked out.

Everybody had went wide eyed, even Todd as Tricera's Medal flew back into my hand. I stared down at the Medal and smiled, before whispering to it, "thank you Tricera, you fought very well, take a well deserved rest buddy."

Raja managed to tire Stego out, and barely sustained any damage. She was right in front of Liza, who was glaring at both of the opposing Vivosaurs.

Todd had ended his turn with a triumphant smile, and thanked Goyle as well as Stego, repeatedly.

{Oh no! Tricera was knocked out, oh why Ty, why must the world be so cruel?!} The cartoon Triceratops had a face that had tears streaming from its eyes.

{Calm down Trip. Tricera will be just fine, it's okay...} The cartoon T-Rex said, I think consolingly.

But now was the end, I gave a smile to Liza, and called out to them loudly, "Liza. Rotate to the front." She did as I asked without question, and Raja followed suit. "Liza... Use DIMETEOR!" I commanded. Liza growled fiercely, and opened her mouth. Multiple large balls of fiery destruction shot out of her mouth, and rained down on the opposite team, since both Stego and Goyle were tired from trying to get to Liza, they couldn't do anything but take the attack and hope to endure it.

Stego took a few meteors to the face, back, and even tripped over the ground, as some of them exploded right in front of it, Goyle suffered just about the same, with most of the fiery meteors exploding on contact with its back, face, and even legs. The onslaught continued for about twenty seconds, but that was more than enough, the screen showed both Stego and Goyle took a devastating amount of damage! Stego took 173 damage, and Goyle took 182 damage.

By the time the field was clear from all the smoke and dust that had accumulated, I let out a victorious grin, as after the dust cleared, there were two Green-rimmed Dino Medals lying on the ground.

The audience burst into a loud chorus of cheers, Todd looked sad, but had a smile of acceptance on his face as he picked up his Dino Medals. I jogged over to him which didn't take long with Raja and Liza following suit, and held out my hand. Todd looked up, and grabbed it gratefully, we gave each other a firm handshake as thanks to each other.

{The winner is Dragon! What a Spectacular Match!} The Triceratops had a gleeful look on its face.

{Yes it was. To everybody viewing, this was only the first match of the day, there are sure to be plenty more intense battles just like this, so stay tuned to the Caliosteo Cup! I'm Ty Ranno.} The T-Rex added.

{And I'm Trip Cera.} The Triceratops continued.

{And this is the Caliosteo Cup!} They finished.

After that, I returned my team, and we both walked out of the Stadium, and into the nice and cool Lobby.

( _Lobby_ ) (Joshua's PoV)

"That was the best Battle I've ever had! You were all like, "Tricera! Use Tricera Combo!" And I was all like, "Stego! Use Whirling Dash!" And it was all "BOOM!" My blood is still pumping like crazy!" Todd was practically yelling at this point, so I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Slow down there Roadrunner, ease up on the yelling." I covered my ears. Thankfully my hearing wasn't too damaged, but Todd's yelling got him a multiple "SHHH!" From everybody present.

"Congratulations. You're through to the second round." A voice said behind us. We turned, and saw Stella walk towards us with a beaming smile. "You did amazing Josh, you as well Todd, but keep your head up high, since that was a fantastic Battle between you both." She continued.

"Thanks Stella. That means a alot..." Todd said with a light blush on his face.

"Not a problem. But since you won Joshua, this is your prize." Stella reached into her pocket, and gave me nine odd looking disks. They had a simple clock icon with a little plus sign underneath.

"What are those?" Todd asked my thought to Stella.

"Those are special Time Plus Disks, they are impressive little things that add an extra fifteen minutes to your current cleaning time. But as a warning, each one only has one use, if you want more, you can buy them from the shop." She explained.

"Neat. How do I use them?" I asked confused.

"You slide one of the disk's into the slot below the Cleaning Panel." She replied briskly.

"Ooh. Thanks a lot for this." I thanked her with a satisfied smile.

"Not a problem. Now I need to see your Fighters Licence if that's okay with you." She held her hand out expectantly.

I reached into my pants' pocket, and pulled out my License carefully, Stella reached into another pocket, and pulled out a little stamp set, she put my License on one of the tables that decorated the lobby, and stamped the little number two that was on the back. I will admit, I hadn't saw those.

"Here you are, you are now an official Level 2 Fighter." She handed my License back. I couldn't help but stare at it with pride, 'one step closer to you dad.' While I did want to be the best Fighter in the world, I knew I had a few decades of practice ahead of me, even if I got all my Vivosaurs to the highest rank, and they learned all their skills, if I didn't know how to communicate with them, I would be just as helpless as when I started.

"Good luck with Round 2! I look forward to seeing how strong you will become." Stella walked away with a wave.

"Well, you got me. But you know what Josh?" Todd lightly asked.

"What?" I looked at him semi-seriously.

"I don't feel all that bad. I mean, sure. I'm disappointed that I lost, but... I finally got to take on my best friend in a Fossil Battle, and that couldn't make me happier. That was fun!" Todd said with a confident smile.

"It was, I'm glad my first battle was my most memorable one." I returned the smile back.

Todd had a small look of contemplation on his face as he suddenly said, "Alright buddy! Feast your eyes on your new cheerleader! Until the Cup ends, I'm going to be president and CEO of the Dragon Fan Club?" He said triumphant. I didn't have the heart to tell him that, to my knowledge anyway, you couldn't be both president and CEO of the same thing.

"... I do not know what to make of the two of you." A familiar voice echoed off the walls.

We both looked behind Todd, to see nobody else but Rupert walk towards us. "You just faced each other in a serious win-or-lose battle, and yet... You just laugh it off like a joke." He lightly glared at us.

Todd took a step forward and told him, "You don't get it do you? We as friends just shared an amazing battle with each other, even if things went differently, there wouldn't be any differences." I nodded with agreement.

Rupert looked completely stumped at what Todd said, before he spoke up, "so you are satisfied with defeat then? Even knowing you won't be able to progress any further, you still accept it... It doesn't gnaw at your soul like a rabid badger? You are a... Very strange person... Ehem. Yes well, excuse me. Unlike you, I have important things to do with my time." He walked away without another word.

Todd looked visibly upset as he said aloud, "what is with that jerk?! It's not we asked for his opinion or anything." I put my hand on his shoulder, and watched as he calmed down. "Looks like I'm gonna need to cheer you on harder than ever. You need to make that arrogant jerk eat those words." Todd said with fire in his eyes.

"Sure, I'll make him eat every last one." I said confidently.

 **Pipipipipipipipipi** *

Incoming FMS message: All Round 1 matches of the Caliosteo Cup are now complete. A new did site is open to all Fighters: The Jungle Labyrinth. A natural maze formed by the onslaught on lush plant life. Fighters are urged to travel there and prepare for Round 2, which will take place in one week.

 **Beep...** *

We both looked at our Paleopagers and smiled at the prospect of exploring a new area of the island. Todd and I said our goodbyes as we walked to our hotel rooms, somehow, we had spent all day in the Stadium, it was already seven thirty-five, and the sun was mostly set at this point. I knew I had to talk to Tricera, no doubt he was still upset at his loss right towards the end of the Battle, so I was probably in for a mopey Triceratops...

 **Game Saved** *

[ **Whew! All done. Hope you all enjoyed that, you already know my excuse for not updating: Life! Recently got a new job that thankfully doesn't take up not too much time, and leaves me with just enough to write little snippits of my stories. I hope you all have a great day, and I'll talk to all of you in another update.** ]

( _Joshua's Vivosaur Team_ ) (Current Party)

 **Team Member: 1**

Name: Liza (Dimetro)

HP: 129

Stats: Atk; 31, Def; 16, Acc; 44, Spd; 15

Rank: 5

Range: Mid-Range

Ability: FP Absorb

Support Effects: (Applied to Enemy AZ) Atk; 0, Def; 0, Acc; -21%, Spd; 21%

Moves: Dimetro Fang, Dimetro Whirl, Dimeteor

 **Team Member: 2**

Name: Tricera

HP: 118

Stats: Atk; 26, Def; 14, Acc; 35, Spd; 13

Rank: 4

Range: Mid-Range

Ability: Parting Blow

Support Effects: (Applied to Own AZ) Atk; 16%, Def; 0, Acc; 0, Spd; -4%

Moves: Running Smash, Tricera Combo

 **Team Member: 3**

Name: Raja

HP: 126

Stats: Atk; 31, Def; 9, Acc; 30, Spd; 10

Rank: 4

Range: Close-Range

Ability: None

Support Effects: (Applied to Own AZ) Atk, 0, Def; -1%, Acc; 0, Spd; 0

Moves: Raja Fang, Raja Rage

( _Sz Team: None_ )


End file.
